


Друзья по четырнадцатому

by kemenkiri



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Deсembrists | декабристы
Genre: 19th Century, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Political RPF - Russian 19th c. - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Стихи о декабристах
Kudos: 11





	1. Князь Барятинский и его окрестности

Моление Кресту или Несонет 1842 года

Я нищ и нем перед Крестом Твоим.  
Не держит жизнь - разорванные путы.  
Я жил - легко, бестрепетно, беспутно.  
Я прожил всё, - а то б отдал двоим,

Что мне дороже мира... Так светло:  
Я знаю их, хоть ничего не значу!..  
...Ты, Господи, мне облегчил задачу:  
Тот - твой сполна.  
...А мне - не повезло,

А я летел с ветрами за Урал:  
Так пахарь сыпет, и губя, и сея...  
Но, Господи, взгляни на "Моисея  
В корзине" - ведь блаженный не соврал!

Пусть ошибется в сроке и числе,  
Но - будет путь вовне, подобный чуду,  
Ведь правда же? Но пусть я лучше буду  
Тогда - с Тобой.  
...и с ним.  
Шестнадцать лет

Смотрю - на эшафот. На столб. На Крест.  
И страшен мир, лишенный прочих мест.

8 сент, 2012

Второе (ненаписанное) послание к М.К. Юшневской  
(опыт глюколовского перевода)

 _Не заводите никогда_  
 _Альбом для восхвалений:_  
 _Там пишут складно, но по сути – ерунду…_  
...Не заходите никогда,  
Я встану на колени,  
Прося уйти… А может – просто упаду.

 _Пишите в дневнике_  
 _Дела свои и мысли, -_  
 _Тем добродетелей составив каталог…_  
Груз писем – налегке,  
В условленные числа,  
И кто-то в Каменке твердит: «А я бы – смог?»

 _И думайте смеясь_  
 _О тех – им льстят альбомы,_  
 _Но вы мудрее их, так – думайте смеясь…_  
(И, памятью давясь, -  
Ей сроки незнакомы!-  
Припомнить с нежностью хоть Тульчинскую грязь…)

А где-то существуют города.  
А летом за Читою – пыль столбом…  
 _Не заводите никогда –_  
 _Не заводите никогда –_  
 _Не заводите никогда_  
 _Альбом…_

09.09.2012 14:07

(Курсив - близко по содержанию к посвящению М.К. Юшневской из сборника стихов А.П. Барятинского)

Зимний Тобольск. Глоссы.

1

«Когда нас бросят на съеденье,  
когда нас дружно расстреляют,  
то не произойдет затменье  
и розы не поувядают.  
Но дай нам Бог иметь кого-то,  
кому от этого затмится…»

Лидис(*)

Не дай нам Бог найти кого-то,  
Оставленного после прочих.  
...А жизнь – тяжелая работа.  
Лёд на реке – неровен, прочен,

И можно перейти, не кануть,  
По Иртышу и по Тоболу…  
Коль капли стачивают камень,  
То, верно, изнутри ты – полый.

Когда предполагают верно,  
Что взгляд есть сила… (Стой, не надо!  
А впрочем…) … в небе люк просверлен  
Под взгляд один, под встречу взглядов, -

Он может ранить, не согреть  
(- Ты клонишь голову повинну- ),  
Но лишь бы больше не смотреть,  
Как после очной ставки – в спину.

09.09.2012 11:32

(*) Впрочем, тут в контексте, наверное, весь стих: http://eressea.ru/library/library/p_lidis.shtml#A5 , который кончается фразой «Смотрите кто-нибудь нам в спины».

2

Стоит над городом зима,  
Морозный воздух правит всеми.  
Не дай мне, Бог, сойти с ума!  
Мне – что? Другим – печаль и бремя…

Другие – плачут и поют,  
Встречают, любят, провожают,  
А я – чуть в стороне стою,  
Как сумасшедший на пожаре, -

Молчу… Хоть память и жива, -  
Рассыпана на дни и буквы.  
И в горле стынут все слова,  
Как та мороженая клюква.

09.09.2012 12:00

*  
"Quatre lunes deja, j'y pense avec effroi, -  
Prime sodalium! - me separent de toi".  
(А.П. Барятинский Посвящение к поэме "Старик с Миссисипи")(*)

...А когда-то казалось: "четыре луны" -  
Это долго, и впору хоть выть на луну!..  
А теперь все едино круглы и равны,  
Хоть три кряду их в небе повесь, хоть одну.

Все свое отрыдали мы в ночи и дни,  
Все чужое - задвинули в угол души...  
Кто мы, prime sodalium? Тени одни!  
...Так зачем повторять по ночам "Не спеши", -

Для чего перетянутой виться струной,  
Продолжать бесконечно проигранный бой?..  
Я уйду из острога - наверх. За луной.

...да кого я хочу обмануть? За тобой.

2:27 11.09.2012  
(*)(Латинско-французское посвящение к небольшой поэме адресовано Павлу Пестелю. Перевод этих двух строк: "Уже четыре луны - я думаю об это с ужасом - первый из товарищей! - отделяют меня от тебя".)

(Soror mea)(*)

«А в рязанской земле есть город – совсем не стар,  
Нет ему стольких лет, чтобы помнить своих татар,  
Как и тот, он зовется Рязанью,  
Но не ими сожжен был и занят.

И сестрица моя там, в Рязанской живет земле,  
Мы не виделись – я не припомню уж, сколько лет...»  
...Собирался писать – и осталось  
На листе «Soror mea» - вот малость!  
...Небо, полное звезд, да иные знакомые лица,  
И тобольский погост – словно дальше изгнание длится.

...Сколько зим, сколько лет – твердым шагом, своим умом,  
Но в Рязанской земле – вдруг оказия, да с письмом:  
Из нерадостных мест бесконечных степей и слёз  
Брат сестре отдал крест – ну, а свой он уже донёс.  
Незнакомой рукой – как строка за строкою стынет! –  
Там про «вечный покой», да два слова – его латыни.

И за мутным стеклом там лампада всю ночь горит.  
...Над крестом, над письмом еле слышно проговорит:  
«А когда я умру –  
Положи мне на грудь.  
Так закончится  
Наш  
Путь».

(11.10.12, в дороге)  
(*) "Сестра моя" (латынь, наадпись несколько раз повторяется в бумагах Барятинского, взятых в 1825 г.)

(Тирасполь, декабрь 1825)

"Пока мы не убиты,  
пока мы не забыты..."  
А. Дольский "13 декабря 1825 года"

И холод здесь не больно лют,  
Да новости - уж слишком редко.  
Не проболтаться б во хмелю  
С тоски: "Я - тульчинский директор".

...Есть ивы, крепость над рекой,  
Всех дел на день - сходить к обедне...  
А переспросят: "Что? Какой?" -  
Зачем-то досказать: "Последний".

Присяга будет, нет чумы,  
Закат и Днестр - неотразимы.  
Но только призрачное "мы"  
Отогревает в эту зиму.

А небо - ниже день со дня,  
Хотя никто еще не рАспят...  
Но жаль, - не повернул коня,  
Уже не повернул коня  
Еще с дороги на Тирасполь.

1:06 18.10.2012

Осенний бал

Посвящается Петру Петровичу Терпугову  
и его отцу, Александр Петровичу Барятинскому  
(О соответствии имен: с ума сошли не я и не вы, а российская действительность и законодательство).

...А ветер, кажется, камни рушит,  
Чьи-то ворота - кричат - раздолбал...  
Но под бурю маленькому Петруше  
Лишь крепче спится, и снится - бал.

Бал - это место такое, в столице,  
Где невероятно светло и тепло...  
И вот - собрались туда стаей птицы,  
И взяли Петрушу себе на крыло.

И вот он стоит на блестящем паркете -  
Такой ни один полотер не натрет! -  
И там все танцуют... Но кто-то, заметив  
Юного гостя, выходит вперед.

И воздух становится колким и влажным -  
Тут не уследишь у того за лицом!  
Но это не страшно и вовсе не важно,  
Ведь он столько снов не видался с отцом.

Отец - в золотом и красном мундире  
Скользит навстречу - легко, как по льду.  
И в руках у него, как нигде больше в мире,  
Можно просто не помнить любую беду.

...А где-то забросан ветками, залит  
Тобольск, там осенняя темнота...  
И есть где-то в городе мама Розалия -  
Отдельно, одна, и зовется не так.

Ну что же - отец говорит, - так бывает!  
И раньше бывало - так что ж не бывать?  
Но я-то тебя - видишь? - не забываю,  
Так ты не грусти!

...и идет - танцевать...

0:42 03.11.2012

(Варвара. Переписка).

Ах, город Рязань, белоцветный город Рязань,  
Раскинь рукава и розы свои срезай!  
Клонись, голова, таись - беда на пути...  
Ну что же - встречай, ты - птица-печаль, лети!

Какою виной сомкнется за мной река?  
Ведь крив приговор: не трус и не вор - века!  
...Останется боль, тогда я стану - тобой.  
Ах, город Тобольск, бесконечно дальний Тобольск...

16.11.12  
Писано в ГАРФе, над 279-1-165, хотя оно вовсе еще не в Тобольск, а в Петровский завод, и даже не Шурику, а Волконской...

(1826. Крепость).

Метели, Пасха и капели,  
Залетный ветер по лицу...  
И разрешение в апреле  
Больному написать отцу.

Кривые стены, сырость, сажа –  
Где хуже место на земле?  
...Ответ: «Он умер, Алексаша».  
Приписка – косо: «В феврале».

Тобольск. Сказка сыну.

Облака всё низкие да серые,  
Глянешь – и на улицу не хочется...  
Слушай сказку: далеко на Севере  
Шло на площадь Северное общество.

А навстречу ему – Южное, с Юга,  
Но их всех разметала вьюга, -  
Только мы и сидели  
Посреди, в самом центре метели,  
Ничего не делая,  
А вокруг – лишь равнина белая,  
Снежная взвесь...  
Пусть будет белой, как здесь, -  
Там была черной, с туманом, без снега,  
Без надежды побега:  
Есть тоска, есть и фельдъегеря,  
Так зачем же бежать, если зря?

Слушай сказку: их, северных, южных  
Разметало на крыльях вьюжных,  
Но им выпало счастье:  
Встречаться  
Вновь, и сидеть за одним столом,  
Говорить о былом...  
Только я и сидел  
Одиноко, без дел,  
Впрочем, был очень занят – болел.  
Но ко мне из метельного роя  
Из пяти приходили трое  
И садились поодаль...  
И до тридцать девятого года  
Мне их хватало вполне.  
А потом – города, вновь метели,  
Это всё суета, в самом деле,  
Но ведь есть еще – ты, данный мне.

Мы однажды вместе шагнем к окну,  
И однажды письма уйдут в Москву,  
Напишу – так же верно, как: я – шагну,  
Я тебя им по имени назову,  
И тебе с ними тоже не будет скучно...  
Ты спишь, а я говорю беззвучно,  
Но эта сказка – не ложь,  
Ты ее – станешь старше – поймешь,  
А уж если поймешь, не суди меня строго.  
...Мне и этого будет много.

...Погляди-ка, милый, что там с тучами?  
Видишь ли те звезды? - да, уходят...  
Слушай сказку: в дальнем южном Тульчине  
Говорили люди о свободе...

(14-15.12.12, ночь)

Pauline Барыкова

\- Могла бы вымерять - пути, года, снега,  
Но минул час - что толку в сожаленьях праздных!  
Вся наша жизнь в известном смысле - берега,  
И горе тем, кто водворяется на разных.

Зачем выпрашивать подачки у судьбы?  
Какая сила отменяет слово "было"?  
А ты... я думала, что ты меня забыл.  
\- И я надеялся, что ты меня забыла.

(20.12.12, после ГАРФа)

Астрономия – 2  
(Или ответ на вчерашнее, от Полины)

Я вычисляю прохождения планет,  
Почти веду их, как суда – по мелям, створам...  
«Не говори, - твердит письмо, - с тоской: их нет».  
Да я и вовсе кончил в жизни с разговором!

Наточен месяц и поставлен на ребро  
И освещает даль тобольскую, качаясь.  
Остались – лёд в душе и в горле – серебро,  
Но всё же не дождётся чёрт, пока отчаюсь.

(Рязанское зимнее)

1

Дни морозные и метельные,  
В доме выметено и чисто.  
Как сговорено, к дому придут похмельные  
Рязанские семинаристы  
Со своим Гомером и Гесиодом,  
Заодно поздравят и с Новым годом...  
«А Гомер... да нет, мы его не крали,  
Но там больно мудрёны слова,  
Мы читали всем скопом, а разобрали  
Только слово одно...или два...  
Целых три – Агамемнон, Ахилл и Кассандра!  
Так что нам не по делу, а вам – аккурат!  
Ну, и... сколько дадите...» - и прячут лица.  
...А барыня просит еще молиться  
О здравьи болящего Александра,  
И на нескромный взгляд отвечает: «Брат».

2

И стоит над Рязанью большая луна,  
Вяжет нити любовь – не видна, не слышна,  
И уходит к востоку обоз с Гесиодом...  
Так и жизнь пройдет – год за годом.

Но – неисповедимы Законы Жанра,  
Бросишь книги – и в небо рванешь налегке...  
А Господь не забудет раба Своего Александра,  
Даже если помянут его – в кабаке.

(21.12.12 – оба)

*  
У доктора Вольфа особые счеты к судьбе –  
Не к той, что на небе, а к здешним, земным воплощеньям.  
Вот – вновь отпеванье. ...Он думает не себе  
И не о покойном, пока правит службу священник.

Проклятая память – архив, мартиролог, музей,  
Проклятая должность: вся жизнь – без надежды восстанье  
На смерть... Он внимательно смотрит на спины друзей  
И думает: кто в этот раз упадет и не встанет?

Завальное кладбище. Сонмы камней и оград.  
Здесь несколько троп крепко свыклись с шагами твоими.  
Знакомое имя – встречаешь и вовсе не рад:  
«А если б я был здесь – тогда?»  
...Вновь – знакомое имя.

«Ах, Саша, а все-таки сволочь – сиятельный граф,  
Он мог бы – спасти, от него всего надо и было...  
А впрочем... Нет, Саша, простите, я, верно, не прав,  
Ведь вы – вместе с тем, от кого не сыщу и могилы,

Не это ли лучше?» - надгробья, ограды, шаги, -  
«А помните: жизнь, что была без изъятия – наша?..»

...и кто-то рванется почти у ворот: «Помоги!»

«Я нужен живым. Извините. Увидимся, Саша».

24.12.2012 0:30

(1905 г., село Плеханово)

У знакомой тоски не увидишь порою и лиц,  
Не распутаешь долгих историй - но вспомнишь лишь имя.  
Я не ради ответа пишу до одной из столиц -  
Чтобы (через другого) опять говорить со своими.

Холодает - ведь август! - приходят туманы с утра,  
Но под солнцем затем поднимаются выше и выше...  
Что-то скажет мне осень? Ведь может сказать и - "...пора!"

...Этот голос знаком. Как же я его долго не слышал...

28 дек, 2012  
(Это опять Петр Терпугов)

(Об идейной эволюции)

Это молодость, эта малость -  
Осознать: не всегда четыре -  
Дважды два. И легко писалась  
О жестокости в Божьем мире  
За строкою строка... А позже  
Небо рухнуло, звезды пали,  
Смерть прошла - как кинжал по коже,  
Но - оставив тебя в опале  
Между временем и рекою.  
Тяжек сумрак, прозрачны крылья,  
Смерть для лучших творит покои,  
А тебе - пустота, бессилье,  
Вышла молодость... Что осталось?  
Неужели одна усталость?  
Что же вновь не твердишь: "Жестоко!"?  
...И уходят пути к востоку.

...Звезды яркие - как в горошек  
Небеса! - и мороз за тридцать.  
Всё страдают скворцы от кошек -  
Ну, судьба им, как говорится.  
Бродят волки по бездорожью.  
Небеса Рождества над всеми.  
Ты же - видно, по воле Божьей  
И легчайшим словам "Не время" -  
Снова выжил - и все дивятся.  
Ты же шепчешь: "Ну, смерть! Где жало?"

...А сестра присылает святцы,  
Извиняясь, что задержала.

21:19 06.01.2013

Романс с продолжением  
(новый опыт «глюколовского перевода» одного из стихотворений Барятинского)

У мысли есть вес и масса:  
Чугунная голова  
Склоняется над романсом –  
И вдруг полились слова.  
А в теме он разбирается,  
Не сможет и ввек забыть,  
 _Что женщины могут нравиться,_  
 _Но не умеют любить!_

Но при появленьи Адели  
(Хоть так ее назови!)  
Подумаешь: в самом деле,  
Чужды ли они любви?  
Она убедить старается,  
Сверкает в Тверце вода…  
И – Господи, как же нравится!  
Но - верить им? Никогда!

А после – иные бедствия  
Пируют в твоей судьбе.  
Есть следствие, смерть, последствия,  
И все это – о тебе.  
В Неве – близко мель и камни,  
На взгляд холодна вода…  
Ответь же скажи, река, мне –  
Забыт ли я навсегда?

Но – тихо. Лишь – перекаты,  
Полуночный плеск весла…  
Безжалостна все ж, река, ты:  
Все близкое унесла.  
Но если умеешь слушать –  
Найдя ее, не зови,  
И прочь мою боль и душу  
Неси – от _ее любви_.

…Есть время привыкнуть к боли  
И жить, не сходя с ума.  
Играет вода в Тоболе.  
Струится строка письма.  
И тело дожить старается  
До нового, может быть…  
И все лишь в одно упирается:  
Умеешь ли _ты_ – любить?

(…30.01.13)

(Тобольск, май 1844)

Май – значит все же сойдет снег,  
Схлынет безумие двух рек,  
Ветер в листе, суета садов,  
Жить и любить бы – до холодов…  
Что же так больно саднит в груди?  
Кто же зовет тебя – «Приходи»?  
Кто – прибавляет: «Не дождалась»?  
В чем это голосе – эта власть?  
Бойся, надейся, не понимай…  
Спросят: «В чем дело?»  
«Да так, май…»

(26.01.13, СПб)

(Глосса-недописка)

Зима - а что сменилось, по уму?  
Опять вотще: "Не плачь, ведь ты мужчина!"  
...Есть письма на столе - и годовщина,  
Еще письмо - и не сказать, кому,  
И две собаки жмутся у печи...  
И это - жизнь: будь рядом, жди, молчи.

Уже затихли мелкие бои  
За право жить хоть в видимой свободе,  
Хоть где, хоть как... Но за стеной - свои,  
И это - дар: он дан - и не уходит,  
И лунный свет - в морозное окно...  
 _Мне нечего писать - ты так давно..._

(январь 2013)

(Астрономия-3?)

Если б я жизни выстраивал по-иному,  
Если б я каждому выдал его награды, -  
Я бы себя вряд ли вырядил в астрономы.  
Ну а пока... извините, и этим - рады.

"Жил и живу" - принимаем за "всё в порядке".  
Воды забвения? Нет, никогда не слышал.  
Мог бы выращивать лилии - в ряд на грядке.  
Здесь не растут - оттого и смотрю повыше.

Теплое небо, глубокий и тёмный воздух.  
"Что там?" - извечный вопрос, и ответ нестрогий:  
\- Знаешь, там очень красиво, на наших звездах...  
\- А на моих?  
\- А к твоим еще нет дороги.

Что же... Не будет ответа, не будет спора -  
Только бы не раздавить окуляр руками!...  
Скоро уж - рябь облаков, ранний снег - уж скоро  
Выпадет белыми-белыми лепестками -

Это твои...  
Я? Дышу, я уже в порядке...  
Жаль, не Кавказ, там быстрей - от черкесской пули,  
И я бы требовал рай, но в размере грядки,  
Лейку и право бродить там, как в карауле,

Ждать, как знакомым шагом сгустится воздух...  
Я бы вполне пригодился на ваших звездах!

(А.П.Б., Петровский завод)

...А после - тьма небес и вод,  
Что было - не перемололось...  
Очнешься - тридцать третий год  
И еле слушается голос,

Ветра, огни, дожди рябят,  
Вослед ветрам все шепчешь: "Мне бы..."  
...И тьма утрат. Но без тебя  
(Уже - семь лет) как сам и не был.

20.04.13, лютеранский собор Петра и Павла, "Страсти по Матфею" (м. Иллариона)

*  
"Время платить долги..."  
(Вольф)(*)

И вот - довели долги  
До двери под кратким нумером,  
Где гулко слышны шаги  
И прежнее - не вернуть.  
А ночью - себе не лги -  
Безумное царство Нуменор,  
Где тоже - поди сбеги! -  
Исконный утрачен путь.

И мир считает часы  
До сбывшегося пророчества,  
И сад тяжел от росы,  
А город наш - от вранья...  
"Такая беда, мой сын:  
У нас здесь - тайное общество,  
И хуже того, мой сын,  
По обществу главный - я".

Ну что же, не первый миг  
Сбивается человечество,  
Но выяснив не из книг:  
"Не дожили до седин", -  
Узнаешь: страшней иных  
Из сказанных перед вечностью  
Слова "Жребий будет лих,  
И будешь ты - не один".

Исходит зима дождем  
(И словно бы минул год на том),  
Но скоро уже трава...  
(Да толку-то? Не гляди!)  
И сын еще не рожден,  
А может быть, право отнято.  
...Ведь я-то - почти глава  
И точно уж - не один.

22-23.04.13, у Сули

(*) Такой фэндомский поэт. См. на Эрессее (и другие тематические стихи). ...А кроме того, так и хочется переспросить: "Христиан Богданович, вы?"

*  
«Я пью за военные астры…»(с)

Я знаю: когда Демиургу заказывал кто-то миры,  
Он, верно, велел Петербургу быть местом веселой игры.

Пускай мировому пожару пророчат все сжечь дочерна,  
Я - пью! Подобает гусару быть докой по части вина.

А также – покрепче, хоть рому! …Да, так, малолеткам – вино!  
…Веселая юность не дома несется, куда – все равно.

Все смех – молодому, живому… А ежели сбивчива речь –  
То дело – в излишестве рома! …И нечего в мире беречь.

Но девушки - неотразимы, особенно этой зимой…  
Зачем вы все шепчете, зимы: «Успей, Алексаша, домой»?

Зачем разбиваете пары – как будто дыханием вьюг?  
Друзья, разве стоит гусару бояться дороги на юг?

Над ней собираются тучи? Уж верно, не из воронья!  
…Но путь упирается в Тульчин, а там – не до рому, друзья.

И каждый, кто сгинет нестарым, не видя дороги иной,  
Вослед мировому пожару уходит с прямою спиной.

… - 24.06.13

(СПб. Восмистишия.)  
1

А что слова, в конце концов?  
Река Нева. Решетка. Лето.  
Смотри на дальний блеск дворцов  
Без ожидания ответа.

Пишите письма, господа! -  
Наш император их читает.  
А в небесах горит звезда...  
Но на земле их - не хватает.

2

Не всё ль равно, какие сверла  
Измыслит боль? - Шипы, мечи...  
До крика сдавливает горло -  
А значит - пой, а не кричи.

Заика складывает строки,  
Текут без паузы слова.  
...Не всё ль равно, в какие сроки  
Над вами вырастет трава?

17 июл, 2013

*  
...Луна - как золотой орех  
На небе бархатно-искристом -  
Родное небо этих мест...  
Вольно - родиться в январе,  
С судьбой сходиться - в январе,  
Но за декабрьский арест,  
За легкий шаг, тяжелый крест  
Проназываться декабристом,  
Дожить собой (и год - за триста)  
\- и кануть в небо из прорех...

27 мар, 2014

К герою... и к документу.

Что поделать со здравым умом,  
Твердо помнящим, что впереди?  
...Я сижу над последним письмом  
И прошу тебя: "Не уходи".

Звезды воткнуты по рукоять  
В бархат неба. Тропа в пустоте...  
Ну а мне - провожать и стоять  
На краю. На последнем листе.

4:56 25.04.2014

(Александр Барятинский - Розалии NN)

Если сердце сыпется на части -  
Это ведь не видно из груди?  
А тебе со мной не будет счастья.  
Ничего не будет. Уходи.

Думал-то - лет десять, или боле...  
Снова ссохлись в месяцы года.  
Ты была - глоток недолгой воли,  
(А дыханья - мало, как всегда),

После тьмы - поверишь? - небо в звездах,  
Вина - после долгого поста...  
А когда, давясь, глотают воздух -  
Уж прости, не помнят про состав.

Оттого - пусть кислы наши вина  
(Видно, виноградник - не Синай!)...  
И... не беспокойся из-за сына.  
А захочешь - и не вспоминай.

Уходи. Мне легче - не завою.  
Много ль проку - быть моей вдовою?  
Хочешь, подарю салоп на вате?..

...Дело не в любви. Меня - не хватит.

23:56 26.05.2014

К герою (второй день рождения)(*)

Это в августе - посмотри! -  
Открываются небеса.  
...Четко вычерчен каждый штрих,  
Далеко слышны голоса.

Улетает за ветром вздох -  
Так ли важно: "за ним"? "за ней"?...  
Вот реши лучше парадокс:  
Ты - всё выше, а мир - ясней.

16:22 17.08.2014  
(*) т.е. день смерти (19 августа 1844)

Тобольск. 30 августа 1844.

Летит письмо: "...вот так тут. Не скучай!"  
Путем оказий и шальных поляков.  
Вздыхая, наливает только чай  
(Спиртное - яд!) тобольский лекарь Дьяков.

На кладбище Завальном - звон лопат  
(Там, сбоку храма - все еще просторно).  
По городу бредет гомеопат  
(По штату - бунтовщик и поднадзорный).

С ребенком маята: раздень, одень -  
То жар, то ветер, угадай, что лучше?..  
 _Нероны_ пьют за Александров день  
Шипучее, подмигивая тучам.

Вот почта - про одиннадцать рублей -  
Аж в Петербург! (А за саму - полтинник).

...Глядит на это многих веселей  
Невидимый отныне именинник, -

Пройдя конец (который не конец),  
Нездешним солнцем навсегда согретый...

\- Где папа?

_\- Здравствуй._

\- Папа?

"Молодец  
Петруша наш - он узнаёт портреты"!

0:36 18.08.2014

Стихи от персонажа  
(с игры «Следствие»)

1

Забудь меня и помни обо мне.  
Я не увижу здесь противоречья  
С тех пор, как я владеть научен речью,  
С тех пор, как по тебе горю в огне.  
Забудь меня и помни обо мне.

Забудь меня, как будто умер я,  
Как будто утонул в далеком море,  
И нет могилы - и исчезнут вскоре  
Слова и встречи в пене забытья,  
Останется одна любовь твоя.

И я не столь неправ, вообразив,  
Что утонул: пришли волной невзгоды  
От камня стен до горькой несвободы -  
И по душе прошлись, как абразив.  
Я очень глубоко, на самом дне.  
Забудь меня и помни обо мне.

2

Я вспомнил, что мы еще живы  
\- А между стенами мох -  
Я понял, что прошлое* лживо  
и я оступиться мог,

\- идя напролом по датам,  
вступая наощупь в зал -  
Не в том, что сделал когда-то  
А в том, что после - сказал

(Начало января)

Когда-нибудь мы будем правы.  
Мы даже станем общим местом.  
Мое естественное право -  
Нестись на север под арестом.

Есть право ветра - быть на воле,  
И снега- превращаться в жижу.

...Не знать - пока - что было в поле,  
И верить: я тебя увижу.

03.01. нет, Саша, не "26", а 2015!

(1832/33?)

И я стою, лишенный речи,  
Вблизи морозного стекла.  
Наш плен не вечен, Ты же - вечен,  
И длится год, и боль ушла.

И будет право жить - побегом,  
И сложатся еще слова...

И Млечный путь нисходит снегом  
Под навечерье Рождества.

2:25 06.01.2015

* * *

Скажите кто-нибудь,  
Что я дурак,  
Скажите кто-нибудь,  
Что жизнь прошла,  
И надвигается  
Могильный мрак,  
И ожидаются  
Колокола.

Скажи мне, выдохни:  
"Какая тьма!" -  
Я голос выстывший  
Узнаю влёт,  
И это просто - я  
Схожу с ума,  
А ты-то - падаешь  
Звездой на лед.

Скажите, милые,  
Куда наш путь,  
А правда ль, славные,  
Что на года?  
Ответ достаточный -  
"Когда-нибудь",  
И ожидаемый -  
"До никогда".

Дорога вязкая,  
Хоть сам греби,  
Березы чахлые  
В глазах рябят -  
Лихая, долгая  
Земля Сибирь,  
И в ней всего-то лишь,  
Что нет тебя.

...А избы выстыли -  
Не сберегли  
Тепло заветное,  
Пожатье рук...  
И ни до выстрела,  
Ни до петли  
Не доживу я - ни  
До слова "друг".

Но будет небо - и  
Тот Млечный путь,  
Что к нам срывается  
Навзрыд, дождем.  
Пусть мы там не были -  
Когда-нибудь  
Шальными вальсами  
Пройдем, пройдем.

...Землею талою  
Прорвется снег  
Но до весны еще -  
Сто станций влёт.  
И снова вижу я,  
Как в лучшем сне:  
Ты тоже падаешь  
Звездой на лед.

(11.01.15. - 02.15)

"Не было такой и не будет"

За первой скрипкой нашего квартета  
Раскроется дорога за предел.  
Отчаянно-отчетливое "где-то",  
Куда бы - были б крылья! - улетел.

Но бродишь, пеший, не находишь места,  
Не остановят- так хоть до зари...  
\- Не в пьесе дело (здесь хватает жеста), -  
Где грифель мой? - я недоговорил...

9:47 12.01.2015

*  
Было б княжество мое на земле -  
Разметали бы его по бревну.  
Было б княжество мое на скале -  
Обвалилось бы в седую волну.

Строй я княжество себе на ветвях -  
Да пожар порой бывает в лесу.  
Даже воздух - все стезя не твоя,  
Злые птицы кто куда разнесут.

Будет княжество мое на золе,  
На камнях могильных - горький репей,  
А еще - прочней всего на земле -  
Посреди кандальных наших цепей.

Путь в него всегда отыщет душа,  
Да пока не срок - всё ветер в лицо...  
И стоишь на берегу Иртыша  
С тем же - княжеским - кандальным кольцом.

(05.04.15)

*  
А дни стоят почти хрустальные,  
Как зайчики в воде, рябят.  
Все десять сосен госпитальные  
Не опадут и без тебя,

И не посетуют: мол бросили...  
Так раздавай свои долги!  
А так хотел дожить до осени...  
Но не надейся - и не лги.

(23.05.2015, около Таврического сада)

*  
"Хочешь быть красивым - поступай в гусары",  
Вальсы да попойки - будет в службе толк!  
Мы неотразимы - раз еще не стары,  
За вином и славой - ровно в этот полк.

Отгремели войны, начались парады:  
Вытянулись в струнку, встали под штандарт.  
Мы и так красивы, мы верны и рады...  
Всё поразлетится, как колода карт -

Вместе с трезвым спором и хмельною одой,  
Сотней милых версий нежного лица...  
То ли за улыбкой, то ли за свободой  
Ты шагнешь, и будет путь твой - до конца.

...Отгремели цепи о кривые нары:  
Больше не прикован - да куда ж уйти?

Хочешь яркой жизни - поступай в гусары:  
Будет что припомнить под конец пути.

21:22 17.06.2015

А.Б. - П.Б.

_"C'est la rhetorique du coeur_   
_Et je dois me taire encore"_

Положи меня на сердце, словно печать,  
И я буду с тобой, и я буду молчать.

Я ложусь в нашем общем читинском аду  
И, не видя соседей, увижу звезду,

Для которой не нужно дыры в потолке, -  
И одним из путей ухожу налегке.

Но покуда твой голос звучит в этой мгле -  
Тем из них, что до срока ведет по земле.

<Эпиграф - цитата из набросков стихов Александра Барятинского. Не закончено, не переводилось, не публиковалось, лежит в бумагах Следственного комитета, к кому обращено - неизвестно. Лейтмотив - дама просила стихов, а он настолько ей восхищается, что будет молчать.  
...да, первое двустишие было в голове сильно раньше остального. И да, Песнь Песней тут тоже есть!>

(Набросок с приложением)

Под сумрачным крылом своим  
Душа рыдает во вселенной:  
"Да будет счастье вам двоим  
И там, средь вечности нетленной,  
А я - уйду в безвестный мрак,  
Печалясь, но не проклиная..."

\- Мой друг, какой же вы дурак!  
...А будущего мы не знаем.

(29.12.2015 (а хочется написать другой год;-))  
(Первые шесть строк - действительно близкое к тексту переложение одного из набросков Барятинского)

(Тост шепотом)

В дурном строеньи - дурные печи,  
Лишь отдымили - и сразу стынут...  
Мы пьем - хоть вроде обычный вечер:  
Иные даты за нашим тыном.

Здесь хватит взгляда взамен ответа,  
Сойдутся Север и Юг, не споря,  
И пьют - за разные страны света...  
И моряки - не за тех, кто в море.

Дурное дело - пить за невесту,  
Давай - за жен, хоть они - чужие...  
А жизнь - такая, какое место,  
Но ты не думай, как раньше жили.

Здесь воздух резче, и звезды - выше  
(А слезы - те же), и - год за годом...

Я пью за тыном - за тех, кто вышел,  
И не вернется обратным ходом.

2:28 29.02.2016

*  
Говорят, где-то бродит ветер по вольной воле,  
Да неволя твоя прижилась к тебе, как короста.  
А сегодня метель, и ты напросто-просто болен -  
Так и будет теперь. ...Ах, прекрасное слово "просто" -

Просто сбился с пути, просто спился - нет, выпал - с круга,  
Просто выжил ты там, где от века дурные вести...  
У тебя не хватает дыхания - или друга.  
А скорее всего - и того, и другого вместе.

4:53 19.03.2016

19.8.16  
С утра будет ясно, а после надвинется хмарь,  
Внезапная, с градом, грозой - скроет город в воде.  
И можно решиться, не переставлять календарь,  
А просто решить - это тоже число, тот же день.

Но будет еще перемена ко времени сна:  
По ясному небу лишь редкие тучи рябят,  
И медленно-медленно падает в руку луна -  
Вот тем облакам, что похожи - на миг - на тебя.

(20.08.16, Перово)

1826 - 1832.Считалочка.

Я веду разговор  
За чертой.  
Станет этот бор -  
Башней той.

Скажет смерти Бог:  
"Срок, возьми!" -  
Станем мы в тот срок  
Все детьми.

Кандалы, перекладина, палочка...  
Только ты не уходишь, считалочка:

Шел я до черты  
В дальние края.  
Ах, ворона ты,  
Родина моя -

Этому дала,  
Этому дала,  
Этому клялась -  
Славно провела,

Как последний вор,  
На вранье клялась...  
Пал их приговор  
Вместе с ними в грязь.

Прежний полк томят на плацу...  
И - воротами по лицу:

А ты, шестой,  
У ворот постой,  
Тебя не ждут  
За той чертой,

Вину твою  
Не спутать с той...

...И я стою,  
Хоть не шестой.

09.09.2016, Перово - Ухтомская, после танцев

*  
Никого нет по дачам на Каменном острове:  
Нынче осень, к тому же прошло двести лет.  
Оттого это чувство, отчаянно острое:  
Притяжение мира, которого нет.

Занавески в окне и романса француского,  
Сочиненного в полдень, забытого в ночь...  
Распрекрасного мира, немыслимо узкого:  
От ограды до берега. И не помочь

Ничему: тот, кто смотрит, чужими глазницами  
Через множество лет ограничив свой взгляд,  
Знает - вы для него скоро станете лицами,  
На портретах, и точкой на карте - земля.

Так плывите и пойте, средь лета и празднества  
О фигурах, упавших с доски, не скорбя...  
Вам осталось чуть больше: занятная разница.

...и не знать, что они не забудут тебя.

24.09.2016, Каменный остров и окрестности

(Обрывок б/д)

...Ну что, директор? Наши дни - вода,  
Мы больше не поспорим никогда  
О частностях, о средствах и о цели:  
Ты выбыл, я остался на прицеле...  
Я слышал: миг расстрела - как года.  
И ныне, как поставленный на льду  
Я падаю, стою и выстрел жду.

15 дек, 2016 

(Николаю Барятинскому. От брата - брату.)

Твоим неконченым походом -  
Сквозь влажный воздух,  
Твоим четырнадцатым годом -  
По горло в звездах,

Все будет смазано и странно -  
И только вместе:  
И незакрывшаяся рана,  
И город Дрезден.

Когда сорвутся все дороги,  
Шептать без толку:  
"Кого же сильно любят боги -  
Живет недолго", -

И шепчешь: "рок", "свобода", "личность",  
И проклинаешь...  
Античность, милая античность,  
Да что ты знаешь!..

Ведь я читал об этом в книге,  
У Лукиана.  
А ныне - спорю в каждом миге:  
Зачем - так рано?

4:35 17.12.2019

*

Печальный бунтовщик, твой друг лежит в могиле  
(Могилой назовем, что - яма и в земле) -  
А ты глотаешь пуд сухой читинской пыли...  
Легко бродить во мгле - и исчезать во мгле.

Ты снова часть себя выкашливаешь за ночь,  
Молчишь - до корешка исписана тетрадь -  
Но трудно бунтовать, когда Христьян Богданыч  
Приходит и ворчит: "Ну, хватит помирать!"

Притом любых других он выставит за двери,  
Как будто здесь творит лихое колдовство...  
Он весело ворчит - и сам себе не верит.  
А значит - должен ты поверить за него.

Порадуй, докажи, что ты не из таковских,  
кто рад бросать друзей в глухие времена...

И просто - не уйти, когда придет Волконский  
Отчаянно молчать: "Постой, ты нужен нам".

За грязью - гололед, за гололедом слякоть,  
За ними - снова пыль... Где ж место для любви?  
И все странней дышать, и невозможней - плакать...  
Но что-то бьется вновь: живи, живи, живи, -

Пусть плох китайский чай, что в медной кружке стынет,  
Пусть твой огромный мир - два стула и кровать...

Приходит генерал. Ты пишешь на латыни.  
Как трудно снова жить - как просто бунтовать.

0:20 24.12.2019


	2. ...по имени Павел, навечное тридцать три...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стихи касаемо Павла Пестеля и некоторых его близких

Линцы  
(незарифмованный конспект Википедии и окрестностей)

(Н.С.)

У города Ильинцы  
(бывшего местечка Линцы)  
Ильинецкого района  
Винницкой области  
находятся  
реки Соб и Собок,  
скифские курганы  
и едва не самый большой в Европе  
метеоритный кратер.

В городе Ильинцы  
(повторяю - местечке Линцы)  
найдутся  
памятник Тарасу Шевченко (не знаю уж, почему),  
памятник прошедней войне (и может быть, не один),  
памятник Ленину (в целости),  
собор красного кирпича (несомненно, бывший костел),  
городской пляж  
и много цветов и домов.

Берега у рек заболочены,  
а над городом стоит небо  
синего цвета.

На гербе все тех же Ильинцев  
(со времен местечка Линцы)  
найдутся:  
сабля, колчан  
и семь золотых лебедей  
(хоть я их считала гусями).

В городе Ильинцы  
по всем его берегам,  
под небом синего цвета  
никак не найдется -  
непохожим памятником,  
надписью,  
памятью,  
тенью, -

кто находился  
в местечке Линцы  
пять лет в позапрошлом веке, -  
и очень скоро  
не находился  
нигде

(если только не думать  
о месте, где нет  
мест, местечек и самого времени  
и самого слова "нигде").

Я не знаю,  
справедливо ли это,  
но так есть.

...Наверное, можно  
приехать в местечко Линцы  
(и даже назвать его городом), -  
и ты не увидишь его,  
но можешь увидеть  
те склоны и реки,  
заросшие берега,  
дома, цветы  
и курганы -

и даже метеоритный кратер  
(ему четыреста тысяч лет!)

\- все то, что он тоже  
мог видеть.

И, может быть,  
это даже справедливо  
под этим небом  
синего цвета  
на траектории:  
местечко Линцы -  
\- место, где нет  
ни печали, ни воздыхания, (*)  
ни страха, петли и ямы...(**)

...и даже не будет  
никогда  
jamais  
уже  
для него

...я надеюсь.

23:57 01.10.2012  
(*) последоваине панихиды  
(*) Н. Гумилев. Звездный ужас.

Обрывок от Киселева. 1826.

...Право, что же я, в самом деле?  
"Генералы не плачут" - или  
Есть минуты, каких доселе  
Не встречалось и в худшей мгле?  
 _До свиданья, Макиавелли._  
Все, что сказано, будет в силе.  
Но свиданье - не в этом теле,  
Потому что - не на земле.

2 нояб., 2012

* *

Затем дотерпел и выстоял  
(Не чуя давно земли),  
Что думал дожить до выстрела.  
А вышло-то - до петли.

Слова... А нужны слова еще?  
А двинешься - не велят.  
И в сторону от товарищей  
Скользит, спотыкаясь, взгляд -

По небу, почти стеклянному,  
По травам в густой росе...  
 _А жаль, что - не под Скулянами._  
 _Так было бы лучше - всем._

13.05.2013  
"Сказывают, что Сильвио, во время возмущения Александра Ипсиланти, предводительствовал отрядом этеристов и был убит в сражении под Скулянами".  
А.С. Пушкин, "Выстрел", последняя фраза.

*

..Везувий извергался, несомненно:  
Летела пемза, словно брызги пены,  
Земля тряслась от взрывов непомерных,  
И глыбы, словно головы неверных,  
В дыму летели, а меж них, легки,  
Змеясь, сверкали молнии-клинки,  
И неурочный мрак спускался вниз...  
Покуда цел в долине кипарис,  
Но слышишь ли? - все ближе грозный звук...

...не шла классификация наук.  
И автор щурился и на себя ругался,  
А посреди листа Везувий извергался.

3:46 15.08.2012  
(Написано по мотивам рисунка на рукописи о классификации наук. Правда, как выяснилось позднее, это может быть рисунок (и рукопись) Николая Крюкова, а не Павла Пестеля.)

Киселев. Графология.  
(Стих в прозе)

 _Милостивый государь, в ответ на ваше приглашение..._  
Зачеркнуто. Век бы мне твою рожу не видеть.

 _Господин генерал, спеша ответить наше последнее..._  
Зачеркнуто. Обождешь, да и дело твое – ерунда.

Зачеркнуто что-то еще, вида и формы совсем не имеющее, оставлено пустое место, а ниже, - ровно и без помарок -

Дорогой Поль, если бы вы знали, на что похож Тульчин без вас, вы бы сами не захотели вернуться... без всех вас.  
Но Господи мой, начистоту – как вы смели? Вы знаете, я же – прямо скажу, как приучен: зачем вы позвали всех и всех увели? И даже Лачинова, даже... Несправедливо? Да! А боль справедлива? А сны, а мое одиночество...  
...в Тульчине – счастье-то – нет Военной своей Галереи – в ней было бы много пустот.  
На стольких пустотах не держится мир... Он обрушен, и держит меня только осень – так вышло – но вам ведь не важно, Макивавелли? – Я верю, что там, где вы есть, это – мелочь, не важно...  
 _...я верю – вы есть..._  
...Вы бы знали, какие я жалкие письма писал этим летом – я верю, что их хоть не станут хранить, их не требует Вечность, я понял, вы правы – есть письма, что стоят огня...

_...и вечная горечь отравы –_   
_Простите меня..._

Зачеркнуто. Густо зачеркнуто – в каждой строке – и еще поперек.  
Зачем-то на том же листе:

Милостивый государь, в ответ на ваше приглашение – и прочая...

На обороте:  
Господин генерал, получив ваше последнее письмо – и прочая...

Все отдать писцу – и напомнить, крепко напомнить:  
Зачеркнутое – не нужно. Совсем.

Зачеркнуто прошлое – или под ним рухнет мир.  
Не нужно. Совсем. А я еще нужен – так вышло. Ведь верно?...

А в Тульчине – осень.  
...и все, что со мной – не уходит...

30.09.2013

Totentanz

Ветер, ветер - закрывайте ставни!  
Ветер, ветер - в улицах Митавы.  
Девушка, слышишь ветер?

Кружатся листья, голос срывается...  
Как говорить: "Ничего не сбывается?"  
Слушай же листья, слушай...

Я обещал тебе танец - а сам был ранен, два шага не мог ступить.  
Я обещал тебе счастье - никого не сделал счастливым.  
Я обещал людям цель - а она обернулась цепями.  
Я обещал тебе быть... не скажу, ну и пусть, ты же знаешь...  
...знаешь, ведь я даже это не выполнил - "быть"...

Но я - обещал тебе танец.

Кружатся листья в церковном дворе.  
Кружится девушка в октябре.  
Пусть ничего, ни за что не сбывается - ты отвечаешь: "И не забывается!"  
Ветер уносит слова.

Так исполняются все обещания - танец-отчаянье, танец-прощание, тень, что теперь не избыть...  
"Пообещай же мне - быть".

"Я обещаю, мой Пауль, но где же ты?!"  
Кружится, кружится ветер...

0:35 16.10.2013

*  
Это юность цветет - сто цветов, сто ветвей, без разбора.  
Это ветер несет лепестки и шальную листву,  
Но пока что не веришь: все кончится резко и скоро,  
И ненастная осень застанет тебя наяву.

Так легко раздавать свои ветви, и крови у слома  
Там немного, и скоро засохнет - не все ли равно!  
...И они остаются, засушены, в наших альбомах:  
Побледневший цветок, и коричнево-красным - пятно.

4:59 29.01.2015  
"Юность – это не экзотическое растение, которое с трудом переносит чужой климат. Напротив, она являет свой росток миру... она раскидывает свои тенистые ветви и протягивает мимоидущему страннику свои душистые цветы и освежающие плоды без того, чтобы это стоило ей труда, усилий и жертв; хотя сильный может и их вынести. С глубоким чувством, но без колебаний, она отламывает любимую ветвь с кровоточащего ствола, если так быть должно, и не жалуется на боль, ибо в ней самой содержится сила, запечатывающая любые раны..."  
(Записано рукой Е.И. Пестель, на немецком; скорее всего, выписка из какой- нибудь книги; скорее всего, около 1810-1811, для сына; здесь - отрывок этого отрывка)

***

Вот человек по имени Август Шмидт.  
Ему двадцать пять. Он пишет ученику:  
"Вы будете благом страны на своем веку."  
\- И сердце еще не щемит.  
И времени вспять  
Не время приказывать течь ("Я прошу, теки!")  
Он в городе. Город - на берегу реки.

А вот ученик его Пауль, тринадцати лет,  
Он резок и добр,  
он горд и отменно умен.  
...Он должен еще дождаться лучших времен,  
Вернуться на родину, там - оставить свой след,  
Он хочет того же - и блага своей стране.  
...В реке есть подводные камни - на самом дне.

...Август Шмидт. Сорок пять. Педагог и читатель газет.  
Искатель чужих и чаще - дурных новостей.  
От кого ему ждать из далекой страны вестей?  
...От того, кто теперь ушел в *ослепительный свет*.

Написано: две веревки оборвались.  
Написано: все казнены.  
Молчи. Молись.

...по имени Пауль.  
...Навечное - тридцать три.  
Он выбрал судьбу, когда Бог попросил: "Бери".

21 мар, 2016 

Баллада о забвении

Старики расшумелись под сумраком комнат:  
«Обо мне еще помнят!.. Меня еще вспомнят!» -  
Кто-то прав, кто-то лишнее ляпнул в ударе, но –  
«Несомненно, припомнят!..» - до самых дверей…  
А по комнатам бродит княгиня Гагарина…  
Эта… как ее… словом, княгиня Гагарина –  
У нее еще сын и полно дочерей.

А у тех стариков ведь – должно быть, бессонница  
От тревоги – не сгинуть, остаться, запомниться,  
Всем – деяния славные, имя и род –  
Не любому подобная милость подарена…  
А по комнатам бродит княгиня Гагарина –  
Ей так важно, чтоб с ней было – наоборот.

Чтобы дети росли, постигая науки,  
А затем, в должный час, появились и внуки,  
Крепкий брак - дочерям, и для сына – чины…  
Если кто-то в семье уродится уродом –  
Пусть его попрекают гагаринским родом,  
Только так – это важно, не чьим-то иным.

Чтобы Витты, Валевские, - Боже! – Потоцкие,  
Грязь, интриги, скандалы, обычаи скотские  
Не стояли за ними позорной стеной –  
А за нею всю юность неслась эта свита:  
Отчим, мать и родня, Калиновские, Витты…  
И желание скрыться – любою ценой.

…И не время уж – воспоминаньям альковным –  
Как краснел и немел молодой подполковник,  
Был отчаянно беден, хотел быть – женат  
(Где другие клянутся: «Влюблю!», «Очарую!»)…  
Если есть две возможности, лучше вторую  
Будет выбрать, не эту. …И вот уже – над

Летней пыльной Одессой красавец влюбленный  
Вжался в стену – и стал весь от страха зеленый,  
А кузен – ухмыльнулся и прыгнул с балкона,  
Приземлился удачно в одесской пыли…

…Эти трое давно уж – мертвы, вне закона,  
И легли они в разных пределах земли.

Приближайся же к старости, вряд ли угрюмой –  
Там найдутся дела! …и не думай, не думай,  
Что могло бы случиться – судьбу не гневи,  
Ибо те имена, повторенные вместе, -  
Хоть без Лунина! – да, Муравьев или Пестель –  
Это много страшней, чем Потоцкий и Витт.

…Старики разошлись, и не сведав, какое  
Счастье есть: упокоиться, живши в покое,  
Не заботясь о славе… А ей – повезло,  
Не любому в земле этой милость подарена…  
Тень над тенью – проходит княгиня Гагарина,  
Мимоходом холодное тронув стекло.

(11 – 13.08.16)

*

Как обрывок от музыки - кто-то проходит маршем -  
Вот не жизнь, а парад! (неужели не рад?) - без конца...  
И сидит у окна пожилой генерал-фельмаршал,  
Сам - отец, и читает письмо от другого отца.

Эта мирная жизнь, эта темная половина,  
Написать бы ответ! - но труднее любых атак.  
"Я ведь тоже знаю, как это - жить без сына,  
И я знаю, что все, столь известное мне - не так".

Будет много зачеркнуто - нынче отборы строги,  
Будут свечи, закат в терпкой влаге ночной росы.  
...Словно в камне, перо под нажимом выводит строки,  
И почти до разрыва листа - "ваш несчастный сын".

3:10 09.12.2016

*

Держись за воздух - он удержит,  
И повторяй: "Ведь я мужчина", -  
Когда капризный самодержец  
Оставил без полка и чина.  
А Петербург расползся мартом,  
Всё стало черным или белым...

...Его считают Бонапартом,  
А он лишь любит Изабеллу.

Так созидаются границы,  
За коими не веришь чуду.  
Тебя благословят жениться,  
Когда уж понял - всё, не буду.  
Моя любовь - дурная карта,  
Я ставлю все на верность делу...

Пускай считают Бонапартом,  
Что ж, он забудет Изабеллу.

Держа все тот же строй метафор -  
Худой расклад на картах вышел.  
Не скоро встанет кенотаф ваш  
В граните - виселицы выше.  
Пока - незыблемы штандарты  
Меж снега, извести и мела...

...Его назначат в Бонапарты,  
Его забудет Изабелла.

Что толку помнить - не согреет  
Такая память горьким плачем...  
То забывается скорее,  
Что мы привыкли знать иначе.  
И черное считают белым,  
Весьма осмысленным - пустое...

...Я расскажу об Изабелле.  
Да и о нем - пожалуй, стоит.

14 июл, 2017  
(Своеобразная глосса на одну из песен Качмарского, где относительно героя рефреном также упоминаются Бонапарт и Изабелла._

Totentanz - 2

Если есть сердце - оно болит.  
Если болит - то что же с того,  
Что мы уезжаем из той земли,  
Где не осталось для нас - никого

Больше, ни матери, ни отца,  
С нами - лишь братья и наши долги.  
...А что недосказано до конца -  
То в сердце вложи и себе не лги.

Там, на другом совсем берегу -  
Древние, южные города.  
Там, где и камни поют, я смогу  
К музыке мира лететь, как всегда.

Просто - так верю я, так хочу:  
Помнить и то, чему ввек не бывать!..

...Марианна фон Бернер  
Поднимает скрипку к плечу -  
И никого  
Не собирается  
Забывать.

1:29 12.05.2018


	3. Муравьевых целый Муравейник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...а в особенности - Муравьевых-Апостолов.

"Ni jamais, ni toujours"

"Вовек не полюблю" -  
Пастушка говорит, -  
"Любви не уступлю!" -  
И взор ее горит.

Только помни - да-да! -  
Сколько ни проживи:  
"Никогда" и "всегда" -  
Не девиз для любви.  
*  
"Клянусь тебя любить, -  
Твердит ей пастушок, -  
И вечно верным быть".

"О, не клянись, дружок!

Ты же знаешь - да-да! -  
Сколько ни проживи,  
"Никогда" и "всегда" -  
Не девиз для любви".  
*  
Год минул сонмом дней.  
Пастушка влюблена.  
Пастух неверен ей.  
Но их ли в том вина?

...И поется романс,  
Он прелестен, да-да! -  
Не о них, не о нас,  
Никогда и всегда.  
*

Сплетён мотив певцом,  
Тень рока - на лице.  
Не схожи сын с отцом,  
Особенно в конце.

Марши, дни, города,  
Не готово - смешно,  
Но во взгляде - вода,  
И разбито окно.  
*  
Конец теченью вод,  
А значит, по зиме  
Им двадцать пятый год  
Ответит: "A jamais".

Угасает звезда,  
Словно и не была...  
"никогда" и "всегда" -  
То любви два крыла.  
*  
...Вот женщина - она  
Все знает о любви.  
В печали не бледна,  
И жар, не яд в крови.

"До свиданья, мой брат,  
Буду вами горда..."

...А над списком утрат -  
Дальней встречи звезда.  
*

...Так идут по ножу,  
Так бредут по зиме -  
Ni jamais, ni toujours,  
Ni jamais...  
A jamais...

3:02 22.05.2013  
(Первые две с половиной строфы - по мотивам романса, название которого вынесено в заглавие; Сергей упоминает его как певшийся в семье.)

Сергей Муравьев-Апостол. Эпиграф к делу.

Я пережил бой.  
Я сохранил веру.  
Я завершил бег.  
Время ушло в лёд.

Господи, я с тобой  
Вышел за всю меру  
Сил, что имел человек.  
Господи, дай взлёт.

30.09.13, Сухум

*

Словно оглохли в гаме,  
Не разжимая рук.  
Время идет кругами,  
Уже и уже круг.

Пусть! И в последнем круге -  
Рядом с тобой стою.

*...Боже, скажи нам: "Други,*  
Ныне со Мной - в раю"...

21.11.12  
( Фраза в звездочках - их польского текста на Полонез Огинского).

(Братья Кругликовы). (*)

Мы-то теперь с мирозданием квиты,  
Мы - не герои - обставили прежних.  
Или бывало, что "прапорщик Свиты"  
Сказано, а в подозреньи - "мятежник"?

Разве бывало, чтоб цареубийство...  
Смолкни - учили ж: бывало любое.  
...А Киселев? А Ермолов? А Бистром?  
Мало ли прочих - невышедших к бою? -  
Малой ли кровью покой отвоёван?

Только о бое - не надо бы к ночи.  
...Но к пораженью того Муравьёва  
Есть неприличная рифма -

А впрочем,  
Все мы теперь без изъятия квиты:  
Вы не оставлены - мы не убиты.

2:40 28.03.2014  
(Речь идет о соучениках Ипполита Муравьева по Школе колонновожатых; их письмо попало в соответствующие времена в перлюстрацию и позже эти выписки были опубликованы)

(Екатерина Ивановна Бибикова, 13 июля 1826)

Ни слезами, ни объятьями -  
Поздно, не уберегла.  
Я не скоро встречусь с братьями,  
Лишь проститься и могла

С первым - преданным - не сдавшимся -  
Боль сильнее, чем "люблю"...  
Но свидания с оставшимся -  
Требую, а не молю!

... Только честно ли играю я,  
В полный голос говоря:  
"*Дай мне силы, Царь Израиля*,  
Против русского царя!"

29.01.15, (22 с чем-то)

*

На старости лет  
В швейцарской земле -  
Сюда не докатятся войны,  
Здесь изморозь на окне,  
И горы за ней, и ночи спокойны, -  
На старости лет  
Мадмуазель Гюене  
Читает роман новомодный,  
О том, как все будут свободны,  
Построив дворцы из хрусталя,  
И преобразится земля  
При счастье всеобщем и воле...

...А видится - снежное поле  
Под пятнами тел,  
Которых немало (а впрочем, она - не видала),  
До грязи по снегу - подковы,  
И стон еле слышен...

...И она говорит:  
Ты ведь тоже хотел -  
Mon Serge, вы хотели - такого?  
Как жаль, что не вышло!

...И снег - как хрустальный,  
Но мгла обещанием бури  
Спускается ниже по склону - навстречу огней...  
Они говорили - о литературе,  
И письма писали - о людях и литературе,  
И кто бы поверил - что только о ней...

...Все сгинет, все время уносит -  
Искуснейший тать.  
Но, то, что осталось -  
Ведь можно и перечитать?

4:29 14.02.2015

(Матвей М.-А. Эпитафия не только себе)

  
 _И время моего отшествия наста._  
Чужие времена, знакомые места -  
Оставленная Тверь, забытая Москва...  
Незапертая дверь, негромкие слова -

От звука и шагов темнеет окоем,  
От памяти, как мы - втроем, как мы - вдвоем...  
И легкое, как взмах, и нужное, как вдох -  
 _Течение скончах и веру соблюдох._

25 апр, 2015 

*  
Слив с меланхолией ярость  
И обличая весь свет,  
Пишет про юность и старость  
Всяческий юный поэт.

Темы не слишком и плохи  
Сами изрядно стары:  
Живы во всякой эпохе  
Правила этой игры.

Реже поэтам успелось  
\- Даже весьма неплохим -  
Вспомнить: бывает и зрелость  
И посвятить ей стихи.

Только не всем и досталось -  
Будь ты хоть княжьих кровей -  
Сквозь роковую усталость  
К старости выйти своей.

Белое небо Сибири,  
В радужном инее крест...

...Ты же к парижской Сибилле  
Ходишь - всё не надоест,

Грезишь - античные боги  
Впрямь говорят сквозь неё...  
Помнишь: любые дороги,  
Что она прочит - враньё.

Знаешь: ах, если б сумелось  
Хоть напрокат заиметь -  
Мудрость, отчаянье, смелость -  
Встретить сужденную смерть.

..Близкая ясность предела,  
Слишком простые дела:  
Если бы юность успела,  
Если бы старость - была...

22 май, 2015

*

...Какие-то неясные слова -  
И жизнь как будто вновь тебе дана.  
\- А знаешь, это все-таки Москва,  
Сквозь все различья - все-таки она.

...И на весенних лужах воробьи,  
И мир - не став иным, не стал и злом...  
И Муравьев-Апостол-Коробьин,  
Пытающийся помнить о былом.

15:13 13.08.2015

*

 _Полковник - и особенно енот,_  
Когда они внимают струнам мира,  
Не переносят в них фальшивых нот.  
...Но год не тот, и солнца свет - не тот  
(Оттенком), и божественная лира  
Давненько без настройки...

...Но труба  
Ясна как прежде: Радость, бой, борьба,  
Лишь выйдем в поле - солнце снова брызнет...  
Проси же, что звала тебя труба  
В преддверие не смерти - новой жизни,  
не для себя - для мировых забот...

Ведь может статься - там лишь эшафот  
Топорщит плохо пригнанные доски.  
...Но перед строем хмурится енот,  
Наморщив все наличные полоски,  
И бело-черный хвост торчит дугой...  
И - тот же год. Но - вдруг исход другой?

1:22 30.08.2015  
(По мотивам списка ролей игры "Долгожданое лето 1826-го".)

(После "Долгожданного лета". Ипполит Муравьев. Возвращение в Мотовиловку.)

Влюбленному приличествует грусть,  
Но я не о любви тогда, прощаясь,  
Задумался - и ляпнул: "Я вернусь".  
Пообещал. И вот - я возвращаюсь.

Я был здесь летом, а пришел зимой  
(Пути судьбы - незыблемая сила!),  
И нет дороги менее прямой,  
Чем та, которой нас с тех пор носило.

Несчастный трон, турецкая война,  
В двойном недоумении - столицы...  
Вы, может быть, слыхали - имена  
Новейших дней, но помните-то лица,

В рядах полков (безвестные и здесь -  
такая даль, что и припомнить странно!),  
А после - грянул час, исчезла спесь,  
Пришли - недоумение и раны,

Пути свернулись тягостным узлом,  
Мы двинулись за будущим сбоящим...  
Не стали - счастьем, и не стали - злом,  
Лишь только - нашим общим настоящим.

А в день Собора, посреди Москвы  
Я вспомнил вас, и думал... - Впрочем, это  
Лишь обо мне - мне думалось, что вы  
В такой земле, где до сих пор все лето...

А может, и для нас прошел лишь час,  
Мы грезим - и покуда не проснулись...  
\- Нет, ты... вы здесь, зимою, но из вас -  
Из прочих - что же, многие вернулись?

Я думал, мне любые по плечу  
Вопросы: я уже шагал навстречу  
И пушкам, и штыкам... Но я молчу,  
И не могу понять, когда отвечу.

Когда бы память оборвала нить,  
Пришло забвенье легкими стопами -  
Когда бы я мог просто обронить:  
"Не все. Но вы не знаете их, пани".

Но нет - встают упрямо, как волна,  
Ряды ушедших, вышедшие с нами.  
"Вы знаете их пани, вы их зна..."  
...и не могу расстаться с именами.

3:53 03.10.2015

(Танго Анны Черноевич)

В России вы найдете себе  
Простор, что подойдет под разбег,  
И если день ваш будет ослепительно бел,  
Вокруг - не обязательно снег:

В России все пока еще - холст,  
Лишь контуры кой-где по углам...  
И том ее истории покуда не толст,  
Но путь уже пролег по телам.

Припомните - уменья дружить  
И паковать все мысли в письмо.  
Но пение тех труб, ради которых вам жить,  
Я думаю, найдет вас само.

Я отступаю в сторону тут:  
Всегда необъяснима любовь...

И вот еще последний, обязательный пункт:  
В России вы найдете рабов.

3:28 02.09.2016

(Медальон Ивана Матвеевича)

....И останется рыжая прядь -  
Сохранить под стекло.  
Нужды нет - приучаться терять  
То, что прежде прошло.

А еще - говорить с потолком  
(Лишь бы - не с пустотой!),  
И не так уж и важно, о ком -  
Всё о ТЕХ и о ТОЙ.

Да, о той и ее пятерых  
(Ты не спросишь, каких).  
Это правило древней игры -  
Кровь в исходе строки.

Нужды нет - прихотливым трудом  
Звать античную тень  
Здесь не лавры, не лары - но дом,  
Потерявший детей.

Это времени черная масть.  
(Хоть ты и не играй!)  
Листьям ясеней осенью - пасть.  
Приземление - рай.

(08.10.16)

_(Санкт-Петербург, 1847 г.)_

В пустой квартире не взорвется крик,  
И будет хоть и жалобно, но чинно  
Писать старухе родственник-старик:  
"Нет у меня ни дочерей, ни сына".

Они - все трое - живы (и жена),  
Да не сошлись с отцом, о чем-то споря...  
Но так реальна гулкая волна  
Глухого одиночества и горя.

Он пишет - "сын", не помня о своих  
(ведь было время - было их четыре),  
Старухе пишет - из ее двоих  
Кто жив, кто мертв, но все - навек в Сибири...

Но сумерки - пора платить долги,  
Ведь память шепчет: "Время на исходе!"  
Негромкие, но ясные шаги -  
Незваный гость в гостиную заходит.

Немолод и, должно быть, небогат,  
Одет спроста, но выправки военной, -  
Молчит, садится... Как же дорога  
Тень мысли: это все обыкновенно,

Он просто шел, увидел свет в окне,  
Он спутал - и старик без возмущенья  
Проговорит: "Вы точно ли ко мне?" -  
А посетитель щурится в смущеньи.

И вдруг - подастся всем собой вперед,  
С дыханья сбившись, резко вкинув руки,  
И крикнет: "Точно ль? Черт вас разберет!  
Когда б вы знали, из какой разлуки..."

И тише: "Я неправ - любовь слепа,  
А к тем, кто дальше Трои и "Фарсалий" -  
Тем более...

Я жив, mon cher papa.  
Зачем вы мне ни разу не писали?!"

Над Петербургом угасает свет,  
И часть пути до нового рассвета  
Они молчат: не выдумал ответ  
Один, да и другой не ждет ответа,

Прошепчет: "Промолчите вместо лжи!  
...Ах Боже, было время - нас любили..."  
Оставшийся - живет, покуда жив.  
Пришедший - просыпается в Сибири.

21.09.2018, 23.30

Serge M.-A. - a sa soeur

Ах, милая Лизетта,  
Вы ленитесь, да-да!  
Я ж голоден - и это  
Ужасная беда.

Известен адрес точно:  
Мы здесь стоим давно.  
Исправно ходит почта,  
Но... В чем же это "НО"?

На письма нет ответа,  
А хуже - денег нет...  
Ах, милая Лизетта,  
Верните нам обед!

*

...пройдут зима и лето,  
бои и города...

Ах, бедная Лизетта,  
Куда же вы, куда?

Я сыт, в порядке служба,  
Меня ласкает свет...  
Но это все не нужно -  
А вас на свете нет.

Спешит народ проворно  
Тьмой улиц, сетью троп.  
Из всех иных - по черной  
Уносят днесь ваш гроб.

Поет печально клирос,  
Летит напев сквозь тьму...  
Я враз пойму, что вырос,  
Недопоняв - к чему.

Чтоб знать - был слишком молод,  
И это - не вернешь?  
Чтоб помнить - есть и голод,  
Что не насытить? Что ж,

Есть письма без ответа,  
Недели, дни, года...

Мы встретимся, Лизетта.  
Ах, если б знать, когда!

12:57 10.01.2020

_(К вопросу о белом платочке)_

\- Он шел и махал своим белым платком, - говорит старик, -  
Пусть иное твердят те, с кем я незнаком, -  
И не срывается в крик,  
Лишь потому, что не думает ни о ком,  
Кроме того, кто шел и махал белым платком.  
И пристально-пристально смотрит в открытую дверь...  
\- Вот так и махал...

Как тогда.  
Как всегда.  
Как теперь.  
Не все ли равно, что за месяц по календарю...  
Мы так и живем:  
Он мне машет - а я все смотрю...

23:39 20.01.2020

_(Матвей Иванович. Какая-то осень.)_

Это возможно - лет за шестьдесят  
Оставить детей и внуков,  
Или все-таки - не оставить,  
Но что-то да совершить...  
Яблоки за окном висят,  
Время летит по кругу -  
И шепчет: смотри, это целая жизнь,  
Которую стоило жить.

Лет примерно за шестьдесят  
Перегнется хребет эпохи -  
Нет, покуда еще не сломан,  
Но виден какой-то край;  
Дела совсем по-иному идут,  
И вроде не так уж плохи,  
А впрочем... Но это уже не тебе, -  
Забудь, доживи, умирай, -

Ты, что за весь этот ворох лет  
Смог поверить в любые знаки,  
Вскормил эпоху из собственных жил,  
Ничего у судьбы не прося... -

\- и позволил себе наконец забыть,  
Как строил свой полк к атаке  
Брат, которого ты пережил  
На все эти шестьдесят.

(04.02.2020)

_("Вам в голову картечь не приходила?"(с) И Геродот тоже. Но раньше.)_

И небо, брызнув, раскололось,  
А у меня теперь забота -  
Идти на твой плывущий голос,  
На скифский логос Геродота, -

\- К курганам и замшелым стенам -  
(Я - невеликая утрата)  
\- От скифских Герр до Борисфена -  
(Но вас прошу: спасите брата)

А я увижу, просыпаясь:  
\- Здесь Одиссей, умершим внемля -  
\- Теки-теки, река Гипанис -  
...И небо рухнуло на землю.

(09.02.20)

(Иван Матвеевич. Описание неаполитанского залива.1833 г.)

Тот, кто всегда занятье найдет – счастл _и_ в,  
Кто, постарев, не теряет былое из вида…  
Он описал – Неаполь, его залив,  
Так, как за десять лет до того – Тавриду.

Ехать не нужно – смотри, лишь выйдя за дверь:  
Новые рощи глядятся в древнюю воду…  
И напечатал – в Европе, где он теперь.  
И – по-французски сразу, без перевода:

Вот древний храм, к нему по скале – тропа,  
И если мы вспомним Страбона и Геродота…

\- Да-да, - говорит Катерина, - это пап _а_.  
Ему – _вот здесь_ – всегда не хватало чего-то.

(Ладонью у сердца:  
Помни.  
Помни.  
Люби.  
Две безымянных могилы.  
Одна Сибирь.)

25.05.2020 13:37


	4. Братья Бестужевы

О Бестужевых и Реке Времени

"Мальчики росли, высокие, как мысли..."  
Лидис

Мысли как грани копья остры,  
Был их полет высок...  
Пятеро братьев и три сестры -  
Все вы ушли в песок.

Верность родства или злой каприз -  
Время платить долги.  
Так осыпается в воду, вниз  
Берег у Селенги.

Тяжесть безумия, черный бред,  
Страшный последний бой.  
Разные судьбы - один ответ:  
Время платить собой.

Вот - непохожих портретов ряд.  
Много ль твоей вины,  
Если их помнят, и говорят,  
И - не дано иных?

Вот летописец - не о себе,  
Но, словно ряд плотин -  
Весть о других, вперекор судьбе...  
Тот же ответ - "Плати".

Вдаль по заливу - шаги легки,  
Словно не гнется наст...  
Странные люди иной реки,  
Мира, что не для нас.

18.05.2013

Михаилу Бестужеву

Лицо - любых времен, и голос -  
На все глухие времена.  
Хотя бы небо раскололось  
И чаша выпита до дна,  
И сердце мира - тише, тише,  
И меньше тех, кто рядом есть -  
Он все запомнит и запишет,  
Доставив будущему весть.

3:25 04.10.2015

*

...А потом приходит стужа  
Поступью военной, мерной.  
Видишь, Николай Бестужев  
Строит роты на Галерной?  
Видишь, Михаил Бестужев  
Отступает за Неву...  
Обещай мне...  
\- Будет хуже - позову.

(Но придет мечта о лете -  
Дымным солнцем в грязной луже...)  
\- Обещай мне: вслед за этим  
Нам уже не будет хуже!  
Сколько глупых махинаций -  
Всем сказать о нас: "Забудь!"  
...Подпиши - числом "тринадцать" -  
Да и в путь.

Вновь зима, иные льдины -  
Далеко судьба умчала!  
В жизни - нет, не середина:  
Чей конец, кому - начало,  
Рано встали, разом сели  
На виду у многих наций...  
Жизнь моя - одно веселье  
На "четырнадцать — тринадцать".

_(Написанное ок. ст. Гривно, перед игрой "Горе уму")_

Братья Бестужевы. Альтернативная история.  
(По мотивам "Трех дней в декабре")

У Михаила Бестужева есть братья,  
Четыре замечательных брата:  
Моряк подо льдом Невы,  
Литератор на виселице Кронверка,  
Адъютант в скорбном доме на седьмой версте  
И просто брат на Кавказе,  
А после в отставке  
(Так довольно лихая судьба  
В сравнении кажется лучшей).

И это, наверное, всё о братьях Бестужевых.  
Или не всё?  
А что ж Михаил, вы скажете?  
Сам Михаил,  
Наверное, если спросить его, удивится немало,  
А после припомнит, как сам себя собирал  
Из братних даров:  
Перстень чужой жены,  
Роман, написанный вчерне,  
Баллада, как будто народная,  
И письма - просто письма,  
Их не нужно придумывать, ждать,  
А просто - дождаться почтового дня и прочесть.

...вот он идет  
Петровским Заводом,  
Похожий на свой портрет -  
Простой, но вполне достоверный:  
Бывший Финляндского полка Репин  
До Сенатской едва добежал,  
Но в целом - набегал на первый разряд,  
Так что все еще здесь,  
Но зато - рисовать подучился  
И придумал чуднОе дело -  
Чтобы были портреты у всех,  
Кто добрался сюда.

Впрочем, многие тут что-то выдумывают:  
Беляевы-моряки  
Мастерят разные вещи  
И даже взялись за часы,  
Хотя у Загорецкого с Юга  
Все равно получилось лучше;  
Константин Торсон,  
Тоже очень умелый, но слишком уж мрачный  
Выдумал вот - из былых кандалов  
Делать кольца  
(И сам носит такое  
С инициалом НБ);  
А Михаил Бестужев  
Уже написал две повести  
О моряках,  
И сестра Елена уверена,  
Что удастся их напечатать -  
Пусть под чужой фамилией,  
Лишь бы цензура  
Не придралась к посвящению:  
"Памяти братьев", -  
ведь это  
Совсем не политика, как может кто-то подумать,  
Просто чистая правда,  
Просто попытка жить  
Их памятью,  
Их приказанием - (нет, не желанием) - жить  
За всех братьев Бестужевых,  
Привыкших быть вместе  
Всегда.

16 дек, 2018


	5. Юшневские

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Об Алексее Петровиче - и Марии Казимировне Юшневских

*

_"Дом гарпии там чуть не в полном составе, ангелы, а не дамы, знаете ведь их?"_   
_Любелия, отсюда: https://lubelia.livejournal.com/917176.html_

Это ангел. Такова его судьба  
Он летает до ближайшего столба,  
Он читает нечитаемые строки  
От начальства, недодумавшего влёт  
Ход реформы, подходящей для России  
Хоть в масштабе штаб-квартиры... За окном  
Как всегда, полным-полно небесной сини,  
Он не видит... Даже взят минутным сном,  
Он застегнут, как отличник на уроке...  
Это ангел. Скоро кончится полет.

А потом, едва ль не в худшей из годин -  
Ни письма, ни даже сини. Не один -  
Вот единственная радость, что могла бы  
Разменять любую горестную весть...  
А реформы сколь угодного масштаба  
Происходят исключительно не здесь.  
Там, у моря, перепутаны законы,  
Их распутывают, силясь раз за разом  
По привычке звать помощников, драконы  
(И ругают "государственным маразмом").

Ну а здесь - степные дали и река,  
Незнакомые проходят облака...  
Но придет, накроет синью - то же море,  
И тогда сотрется время в порошок.  
...Он уходит, не размениваясь в хвори,  
На прощание сказав: "Мне хорошо".

2:39 08.09.2013

*

"Не почитать ли что госпоже генеральше?"  
...Как же здесь было - раньше? Как же вы жили - раньше?  
В доме почти нет пыли, тихо до воя...  
"Раньше мы просто жили: было нас двое.

Это не траур - просто он меня любит в черном..."  
...Места - не скажешь "вдосталь", и все равно - просторно,  
Это разлетом - вечность, в стены сквозит пространство...

В небо глядит под вечер и отвечает - "Здравствуй".  
Снова узор довышит, но далеко до рая.  
Смотрит в закат и слышит: "Да, я тебе сыграю".

5 ноя, 2013

*

...Но эта истина проста,  
Как сотня лет:  
Лежит любимый - без креста,  
В чужой земле.

Донес других, раздал долги,  
Всё как всегда.  
На месте первой из могил  
Одна вода.

Над нею - вздох, как след беды,  
Невыразим.  
...И не допросишься воды  
У долгих зим.

Тогда зато - и зло и ложь  
Укроет льдом...  
А в доме снег и лед - так что ж?  
Он всё же - дом.

19 мар, 2014 

(По мотивам Николая Ушакова)

_"А у меня всего две вещи –_   
_Баул и чайник."_   
_Н. Ушаков "Опять на родине"_

Когда трава тебя по плечи -  
Войди - укроет,  
Когда взойдут туман и вечер  
За Ангарою, -  
Без предвкушения финала,  
Стопой свободной  
Эльфийский лорд идет по Малой  
своей Разводной.

Пока вино течет из фляги  
Из сборов новых,  
В сомненьях гордые поляки:  
Общаться ль с Нолдор?  
А он, не о чинах и датах  
Скорбя, не споря,  
Толкует с главным интендантом:  
"Здесь будет море".

И перезреет рожь на ниве  
В нежданном зное..  
Они решают: "С родом Финве -  
Гуляй, панове!"  
И лихо, как ветра, засвищут,  
Пойдут домами...  
И долго, ошалело ищут,  
Не понимая.

Какой его приятель спрятал  
В сарае затхлом?  
Но твердо отвечает стряпка:  
"Ушел на Запад".  
Они - "Амнистия иль козни?" -  
Шумят до света.  
"Что они сказал?"  
 _"Пока не поздно -_  
 _Tenn'Ambar-metta"._

Луна все ближе над домами  
К известным датам.  
Сверкнет во взгляде пониманье  
У интенданта.  
Устав под этим ветром гнуться,  
На все готовый,  
Теперь он знает, как вернуться  
К своей Хрустовой.

23:51 05.05.2020


	6. Люди Юга

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стихи о разных членах Южного общества - кроме тех, о ком уже были отдельные подборки

**Баллада замка Сайн**   
_(Лео Витгенштейн, с 18?? по 1866 г.)_

Это кто говорит: "Не забудь меня, не бросай!"  
Это, может быть, я до-услышал: "...пока живой".  
Стены, башня, бойницей окно - это замок Сайн.  
Он реален вполне, он семейный и даже - твой.

Он непрожитым прошлым стоит на семи ветрах,  
Но по стенам, непрошен, гуляет твой прежний страх.

Твоё прошлое - степь, а еще - петербургский лёд,  
Ну а где настоящее? Знаю: лишь пожелай,  
Отправляются письма - восток, за Урал, в полет -  
"...Всё стихи, Александр?...  
...Вновь женаты? Ах, Николай..."

Исключенья всех правил, заветных дверей ключи...  
"Всё молчите, а, Павел?"  
...Да что же он?!...  
...не молчи -

Не поверю! ..Как зябко... Сибирь, круглый год зима,  
Кто видал ее небо - судьбой уже не храним...

"Приезжайте, мой милый: князь Лео сошел с ума.  
Не могу и представить, с чего бы такое - с ним?"

...И в сознании ветхом, прозрачном, как облака,  
Ненаписанных писем ответом горит закат.

(08.02.13)

(Владимир Толстой. Когда-то потом.)

После - Бога восславлю за все, что вокруг ни есть,  
За слепую дурную славу и темный путь.  
А тогда, в Ярославле (а словно - сейчас и здесь):  
"Я люблю тебя, слышишь - будь счастлива - всё забудь".

И - глотаю свой воздух в разбитом окне судьбы,  
Про кого ни спроси - не отыщешь следов и лиц.  
На одном не сойдемся мы с миром - на слове "был".

...Я уже не отрезан запретом от двух столиц,  
Только сам себе въезд в тени прошлого запретил  
До иного восхода на Западе всех светил.

2:28 17.04.2013

_"В Ярославле застал я брата своего и двух сестер Чернышева - Елизавету (после Черткова) и Веру Григорьевну (после графиня Пален) с англичанкой Девис. (...) Там у нас и было прощальное свидание. В Елизавету я был страстно влюблен и состарился холостяком."_

_Из записей В. Толстого ("Декабристы. Новые материалы". М., 1955, с. 50.)_

1812\. Христиан Вольф, Касимовская госпиталь.

В городе Касимове  
Небо серо-синее,  
За рекой – озимое  
Поле…  
Как-то получилось так –  
В городе Касимове  
Ты узнал о всяческой  
Боли:

Слабая и сильная,  
Еле выносимая,  
Красная и синяя –  
Цветная…

\- А скажи: в Касимове  
Девушки красивые?  
\- Не знаю.

…Пусть зимою в городе –  
Изморозь на вороте,  
На судьбу ты все ж не в обиде.

\- Там мечети старые,  
Строены татарами?  
\- Извини-прости, да – не видел.

А видал – досыта,  
А прожил – вдосталь и  
Видел жизнь и смерть,  
Кого – ближе?  
\- Где ты был?  
\- Госпиталь.  
\- Что видал?  
\- Госпиталь.  
\- Что сумел?  
\- Помог выжить.

…в городе Касимове  
Собирался с силами,  
Чтобы выйти в ногу  
Со всеми,  
Выбрал путь, выменял…  
По судьбе-имени  
Воет в голос твое  
Время.

… - 29 апреля 2015 г.

(Тульчин. Вид из 1820 года. Мемуары Г. Геракова)

Ты с чего приуныл, господин Гераков?  
Повар съехал - ну что за беда!  
(...Где вас только находят, таких дураков,  
И откуда привозят сюда?..)

Голодай с непривычки, тоскуй, не молчи -  
У тебя-то подвешен язык!  
Опиши - город ТУльчин, а может - ТульчИн, -  
Не молчи, говори, как привык, -

Он таких принимает (и лучших - с лихвой),  
И не верит в дурную звезду...  
Опиши этот город, пока он живой,  
В беспечальном двадцатом году, -

Разговор за обедом, учености блеск, -  
Дай поверить (да - сам просто верь!),  
Будто можно вернуться - хоть в реку, хоть в лес,  
Хоть в дежурство - за нужную дверь...

Время-времечко, ржавчина в петлях дверных,  
Седина и разлука - как наст...  
...Без "ненужных" фамилий, но в сути - верны,  
Эти строки расскажут о нас.

19.07.15, ... - ст. Люберцы

*

Раз часы в судьбе пробили -  
Всё придет, хоть не желай!  
В направлении Сибири  
Едет Лорер Николай.

На возке отменно скором -  
Велика ли в этом честь?  
Заговорщиком, майором -  
Был. Остался - тем, кто есть.

Никого не потеряет -  
Всех в душе уносит он.  
Едет-едет, повторяет:  
"Тени гуще, слышен звон..."

_("Тени гуще, слышен звон" - перевод первой строки французского стихотворения А. Барятинского "Стансы в темнице", сочиенного в Петропавловской крепости и сохранившегося в записи Н. Лорера)_

А. Муханов в Тульчине  
(Альтернативная история)

_"...под дуло князя Барятинского..."_   
_(Н. Бобрищев-Пушкин, неверно прочитанный)_

И мне почему-то упорно снится  
(А кто говорит - не зря),  
Как в полночь мелькают в костеле лица,  
А значит - и служба по ком-то длится  
Былого монастыря.

А я отвечаю, что позже прибыл,  
Не друг им и не родня -  
Всем тем, кто всё думает "А могли бы?",  
И наново в стену вставляет глыбы,  
И в дом не зовет меня.

Я здесь - ради службы с ее делами!  
Пойду, поищу дела:  
Не думать, как ясно взлетело пламя,  
Как то, что случается, да не с нами,  
Сжигает и нас дотла.

и я проживаю в безлунном мире,  
Где даже слова - ничто,  
Но тени стоят со мной на квартире  
(Я путаюсь: виселиц - шесть? четыре?  
И - голос глумливый: "Сто!").

И снова: я сплю - или все уснуло?  
Но длится, как блик на дне:  
И все имена их - подземным гулом,  
И лица всех тех, кто стоял *под дулом*,  
И этот пролом в стене.

1:57 01.12.2016

*

Слыл Григорий Семеныч Волконский  
Губернатором и чудаком:  
Надевал ордена на обноски  
Да гулял по базару пешком.

Жил подалее Тьмутаракани,  
Не скучая вне лона семьи,  
Кто в столице - считал дураками,  
Кто добрался - вестимо, свои.

Это было - почти за Уралом,  
Где снега и ковыль - все по грудь...  
Может быть, не судьбою играл он -  
Просто сыну подсказывал путь.

2:33 01.12.2016

**Каменка Днестровская, конец осени 1825-го**

Когда за ленивым Днестром  
Созреют тяжелые грозди,  
Когда пролетят, словно гром,  
Неладные вести и гости,

Когда без покоя и сны,  
Ни дня без тревожного часа,  
И пусто до самой весны  
На всех виноградных террасах,

Когда позовет Петербург -  
С оттенком смятенья, но строго,  
Граф Сайн-Витгенштейн-Берлебург  
Всё будет смотреть на дорогу.

Ему предстоит этот путь -  
Явиться, согнуться, смириться -  
Но время уже не вернуть  
И полдень тот не повторится:

Уходят за новой бедой  
Колонны, как рать за вождями...  
Дорога покрыта водой  
И Каменка мокнет дождями,

Со всплеском слетает листва  
На местную грязь и на плечи...  
История, скажут, права.  
Кому же от этого легче?

(10.05.17)

(Волконский. Иркутск - Париж)

У тебя не останется слёз -  
Года с сорок какого?  
Эта жизнь невозможна всерьез  
(Пустота и оковы),

Эта жизнь невозможна в бреду  
(Распадаясь на части)...  
А что жив и под снегом иду -  
Это всё-таки счастье;

И что летом под солнцем ращу -  
Это смысл, и он важен...  
А кого я ночами ищу -  
Это дело не ваше.

...Эта жизнь невозможно длинна,  
И сорила царями.  
Оказалось, лет тридцать не зря  
Ты всё жил декабрями.

Прежде полз - а теперь ты паришь  
Напоследок в надежде,  
И окажется: город Париж  
Существует как прежде.

У судьбы твоей - сказочный клёв:  
Не убит, не покинут...

...И всё смотрит с тоской Киселев,  
Всё глядит тебе в спину.

3:48 20.10.2017

*

Да, жизнь, быть может, нелегка  
Без этих трюков...

Кавалергардского полка  
Поручик Крюков

Сказал невесте,  
Что по службе убывает  
(Опять не вместе -  
Что поделать, так бывает) -

Из этих дней, из этих мест  
Сквозь непогоду...  
И он уехал - под арест.

Она полгода

Писала письма, ни о чем  
Дурном не зная,  
Но тенью стыла за плечом  
Судьба иная.

И вот незримая рука  
Столкнула глыбу...  
Кавалергардского полка  
Поручик - выбыл,

И прежний адрес для письма  
Стал недоступным:  
В Сибирь отправлен  
 _Государственный преступник_.

Судьбы незыблемая власть  
В водовороте...  
Она ждала, она рвалась -  
Он был не против.

Волконская писала к ней -  
Не пропустили.  
Застыла вереница дней  
В тюремном стиле.

Как гастроном и сибарит  
Прослыл он позже...  
Но путь ее судьбы - закрыт.  
И хоть, быть может,

Жизнь, что ни делай, не легка,  
Но как - честнее?

...Есть мир, где даже облака  
Летят за нею,

Всегда домой, всегда назад,  
Минуя горы...  
И огорчен тульчинский сад  
Разлукой скорой,

РавнО скрывая листьев дрожь  
И дрожь героя -  
Всё сад по имени Хорош  
До срока скроет.

Есть у Потоцких графский пруд -  
И много статуй...  
Слова из сада - не умрут,  
Придут цитатой,

Все вечера, те и не те,  
Пойдут кружиться...

Проснуться затемно в Чите -  
И не ложиться.

А голос, что неповторим  
Всё звал из сада:  
"Не лгите нам, - не лгите им -  
Прошу, не надо".

4:13 23.04.2018

Тобольская осень (Николай Бобрищев-Пушкин)

Так и не надоест - все стоять и стоять на ветру.  
Из неведомых мест бродит ветер в твою Подгору,  
Из незримых щелей, из-за дальних лугов Иртыша...  
Не зови, не жалей - это просто больная душа,

Половина души, с сердцевиною разлучена,  
Не проси, не пиши - помнишь летнюю пыль Тульчина?  
Беспощадна та боль, сколько минула - всё не твое.

...Безогляный Тобольск, от начала - как в сердце копье,  
Все пути разбрелись, сколько было, да сгинули - как?  
...Золотой обелиск на закатной горе Ермака  
Кажет в небо, как в дверь - не тебе, и не шепчет "пора!",  
А поёт "не теперь" - золотая твоя Подгора.

...А кому - из-за рам все смотреть, затаившись в затакт,  
Как бредет по дворам всех свободных миров депутат...

2:21 10.10.2018

_"Но особенно детское мое любопытство занимал трехцветный, тоже весьма поношенный шарф, повязанный поясом сверх сюртука. Гораздо позднее я узнал, что это был знак достоинства депутата "всероссийской республики". "_   
_С. Соломин "Безумный декабрист"_


	7. Сибирь и ее отголоски

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сибирь - каторга и поселение, крепость, вернувшиеся и те, кто их ждет etc. etc.

Тени Комендантского дома  
(Легенда для Петропавловки)

Какая же крепость без призраков? Это не дело!  
...Над городом - время котов и ночная истома,  
А здесь, как положено - пленные души без тела  
И бледные свечи в окне Комендантского дома.

И долгие речи - отрада сердец обреченных,  
Возня над бумагами, спор до рассвета - часами...  
Но странное дело - ведь нет среди них заключенных,  
И то, чем себя обрекли, эти выбрали - сами.

Здесь нет перерывов, зато слишком много - повторов:  
Забыв и парады, и прелести сельских идилий,  
Жонглируют снова словами чужих приговоров,  
Пытаясь понять: а достаточно ль мы - осудили?

...Они продолжают свой труд, не желая сдаваться,  
И верят, что время дано поворачивать вспять.  
А с неба на них так сочувственно смотрят сто двадцать -  
Как прежде с презреньем смотрели чуть больше, чем пять.

1:24 09.09.2012

К картине Чернецова "Парад на Царицыном лугу..."

Что мы видим здесь?  
Парад, каких немало:  
Артиллерия чеканными рядами,  
Разноцветные гусары, генералы,  
Взвился конь - какой испуг ближайшей даме!...

Много лет поупражнявшись в сей науке,  
Бодро скачут вестовые, не плутают.  
Из толпы - рука у шляпы - смотрит Сукин.  
(Говорят, что он СукИн. Пускай болтают!)

Здесь притихли хоть буяны записные  
И приручен всяк, кто прежде был неистов:  
Вот черкесы - при кольчугах, но мирнЫе,  
Греки в фесках - ведь из прежних гетеристов...

Разноцветье? Краски блекнут, словно в тине.  
Праздник? Где ж восторг и крики? Не до жиру...  
Все, кому разрешено быть на картине,  
Хоть бы штатские, хоть дамы - по ранжиру.

...Если выпрыгнуть из рамы, встать не рядом,  
Мир окажется высок и странно светел -  
Оттого, что много неба над парадом -  
Да внизу никто покуда не заметил.

07-08.02.2015, Спб

(Посвящение N)

Города другие да имена -  
Как приложишь их, к прежней-то голове?  
Черно-белый "список Басаргина" -  
И одна реальность, никак не две.

Петь за многих. Не гаснут - хотя бы тлеть!  
В мир смотреть сквозь полосчатое стекло.

...и пока по спине не гуляет плеть,  
Это называется - "повезло".

12:11 19.04.2013

Мазурка в кандалах

_"Мазуречка, пани?" - "Мазуречка, пан Храббе!"_

Кто нас произвел в придурки -  
Верно, брат мой, ты?

...Ах, кандальная мазурка -  
Гром на пол-Читы!

Тень недальнего финала,  
Молодая злость...  
Просто - молоды, и мало  
Вместе пожилось.

Прежде стона, прежде вздоха  
Помяни добром  
Этот год... И пусть эпоха  
Кончится под гром.

У кого в соседстве нашем  
День покуда тих?  
Пусть и не военным маршем,  
Но проводим их!

Пусть глядят на нас тревожно,  
Кто не при делах,  
кто сказал, что невозможно  
Танцем - в кандалах?

Обойдется без увечий -  
Ты поверь уж мне.

...Только вечером - за плечи  
И наедине:  
\- В память солнца и морозов  
Здешних - продержись...

Впереди - Пелым, Березов,  
И порою - жизнь.

_"Мазуречка, пани?" - "Мазуречка, пан Храббе!"_

3:16 27.12.2014

*

Когда мы выживали врозь,  
До времени держали нас  
Цветов несорванная гроздь,  
И Млечный путь, и твердый наст,

Дар старым книгам и стихам -  
Ломать условия игры,  
Да омский праведник Стефан,  
Молившийся о пятерых.

14.12.14, Спб  
 _(Священник Стефан Знаменский, общавшийся с декабристами в Ялуторовске, был позже переведен в Омск и ныне канонизирован как праведный Стефан Омский)._

(Омск(?), 1843 г.)

Господин Габриэль Диакорий  
У окна (а в окошке - ни зги)  
Допивает дешевый цикорий -  
Всё равно прочищает мозги!

Первый лед уплывает по рекам,  
В небесах - облака-молоко...  
Он отправил Thesaurus Graecum  
Далеко, далеко, далеко!

Ах,как любит он родину пылко!  
Только с родиной этой беда,  
А когда попадется посылка,  
То и с ним приключится, да-да!

В пику древним и нынешним царствам  
Тьму различий ведь он признает  
Между родиной - и государством,  
Где покуда он в ссылке живет.

...Не спасают дороги и реки,  
Арсеналы - да хоть пистолет!  
Но зато учат древние греки:  
"Потерпи хоть полтысячи лет!

Сколько было великих империй -  
Пали все, так и эта - падет..."  
Господин Габриэль Динотерий  
Хитрый ящер, и он подождет!

От погоды всё ломит в затылке,  
Выцветает в окне добела...  
А что было в заветной посылке -  
Это, братцы, не ваши дела!

3:54 30.01.2015  
(Написано по следам расшифровки одного архивного документа, письма 1843 года.... на латыни, из Омска в Тобольск.)

*

И по Сергиевому Посаду  
Ходит женщина собственной тенью  
От надежды осталась досада  
От любви - пустота и смятенье.

 _\- Проше пана, пан Бога не любит_  
И не встретил в лихую годину.  
Не оставят нас добрые люди,  
Но зачем ты - позвал да и сгинул?  
Так отравою стала отрада,  
Крикну я - только письма ответят...

...И бегут по оврагам Посада  
По соседские яблоки - дети.

Бродит женщина - пленница мига  
Ждет не встречи - последнего зова...  
 _А Любовь - это старая книга_  
И в начале ее было Слово.

16:31 07.01.2015  
 _(По мотивам, на мелодию и с цитатами одной из песен Я. Качмарского, "Rozmowa". Но в данном случае - об Анастасии Якушкиной.)_

*

Когда бы твой путь, уходя за Урал,  
Остался хоть нужным кому-то!..  
...Откуда ты знаешь, что он выбирал  
В последние злые минуты,

Когда кроме страха и горькой любви  
Уже не осталось иного...  
Как знать - не тебя ли?  
...Так значит - живи.  
И вспомни их - снова и снова.

2:51 06.08.2015

*

В нашей жизни, ветреной и бурной,  
Случаем - избавленной от плах,  
Право выходить на вальс фигурный  
Остается даже в кандалах.

Выбор отделяет трепыханье  
Плоти - от движения души.  
Нет свободы? Но ведь есть дыханье.  
И оно к концу? А ты - пляши!

1:04 11.10.2015

*

Когда мы с тобою взлетим - да без дураков,  
Аж серая пыль разлетится во все углы! -  
От нас на дороге останется звон подков,  
Серебряный звон - это вовсе не кандалы.

Блестнет серебро на воздухе - и в пыли,  
Как память, как свет, оставленный взаперти.  
Оно поведет и других - туда, где мы шли,  
И дальше - по небу, где мы до сих пор летим.

26 ноя, 2015

**(По мотивам дела 48-1-14... и известной песни)**

Земля иллюминатами,  
Земля иллюминатами,  
Земля иллюминатами полна.

Их даже после следствия  
Разыскивают с матами,  
Да только не находят ни рожна.

Никита Муравьев,  
Как есть лишен чинов и звания,  
Сурово спрошен был про них на "ты":  
Мол, император ждет,  
Давай, гони скорей признания,  
Не вздумай снова браться за финты!

Ведь коль ответ получит император,  
Тут выгода прямая, милый мой:  
Хотели мы услать тебя куда-то -  
А можем отпустить за то домой!

Никита одобрял  
Саму идею возвращения,  
Сказать точнее - был ей очень рад.  
Да только ему не был -  
И без всякого сомнения -  
Известен ни один иллюминат.

Писал в ответ, что числит императора оплотом и  
Опорой, а себя - бунтовщиком,  
Но авторов вопросов  
Все же счел он идиотами,  
О чем сказал (хотя - обиняком).

...Ну что ж, хоть и ответа он не выдал -  
Не стоит отменять команду "Пуск":  
Вот здесь упоминается Давыдов -  
Пошлем-ка мы скорей письмо в Иркутск!

Различными путями  
Шел в империи невиданный  
Доселе документооборот...  
К несчастью, нам неведома  
Реакция Давыдова -  
Что письменно, что прямо через рот.

Но авторы вопросов,  
Верю я, вздыхали: "Если бы  
Позволил Государь вертеть столы!  
Ведь ясно, кто все знает -  
Мы б тотчас спросили Пестеля,  
А так сидим, и глупы и гол _ы_ ".

...В итоге не нашлись иллюминаты.  
Засим официально решено,  
Что если нет, то, видно,и не надо...

...Все это, право, было бы смешно -  
Когда б не сумма некоторых "но"...

25.04.2016. по дороге из ГАРФа.

Сестры

\- Зачем он так?  
А мне и отвечают:  
Царя открыто Лунин обличает,  
Россию учит - в письмах для сестры...  
...Не то беда, что дерзок и отчаян,  
Но за царем - сестру не замечает,  
Ее беду - в огне своей игры.

Есть женщины, которые любили  
И помнили, хоть не были в Сибири,  
Но - за письмом письмо, и деньги - в срок,  
И - книги, семена, бинты в аптеку...  
Все это тоже нужно человеку,  
Хотя всего важнее - пара строк.

Ах, как же просто было вам когда-то  
Твердить: "Я вас люблю- любовью брата,  
Не боле... Что ж вы плачете навзрыд?"  
Но - небо ближе, частоколы выше,  
И только б было, от кого услышать:  
"Я вас люблю любовию сестры".

22:16 18.08.2016

*

На станцию - огни из темноты -  
Мы выехали вкривь по чернозему.  
 _Какая подорожная, скоты?_  
Вот кандалы - я еду «по казенной».

Веселые на свете времена,  
Но ведь пройдут, чтоб вновь не повториться...  
Меня кормить раздумает казна -  
И всё вам будет. Лет так... через тридцать.

(10.10.2016)

(Посвящение Вениамину Соловьеву)

Как у нашего барона  
На избе сидит ворона...  
Что ж барон - живет в избе?  
По лихой своей судьбе.

По незнанию закона  
И желанию добра, -  
По решетке заоконной,  
"Завтра" сделавшей "вчера", -  
В перекличке - из негордых,  
Но с привычкой - помнить твердо,  
Вынося за скобки злость...  
Просто, просто - так срослось.

Как у нашего барона  
Не по морю оборона,  
И не по земле - по той,  
Что подале за Читой:  
То, что всех ему дороже  
Взять теперь никто не может -  
Каторжный нахал и вор,  
Старый, новый приговор...  
Взяв тулуп, краюху хлеба,  
не возьмешь чужое небо,  
Память (ни слеза, ни месть) -  
Просто, просто всё, что есть.

Это прошлое - не гири,  
Так и будешь в барыше,  
Как уедешь из Сибири,  
Унеся ее - в душе...

4:46 29.08.2017

Посвящение Лепарскому

Господин генерал,  
Он на нас не орал  
И на бой в две колонны не строил:  
Нет ни пушек с утра,  
Ни лихого "ура",  
Ни надежды, что станешь героем.

Здесь не люди, а тени из мглы,  
И стволы перельют - в кандалы.

А когда генерал  
Уезжал за Урал  
(То - почет: во дворце попросили),  
Не оставил следа -  
Все раздал и продал  
За горами, *при жизни*, в России.

Как и мы - только память сестре...  
Если б письма ходили быстрей!

Ни иного угла,  
Ни родного тепла -  
Зимы долги, а камни шершавы.  
Новостей ждут-пождут,  
И молчат, как придут -  
Например, о паденьи Варшавы.

Ох, придут, упадут кирпичом...  
И молись, кто умеет о чем.

Чья же более злость?  
Правда ль крепче спалось,  
Если помнить не мог об аресте  
Кто неволен, как мы,  
Но мечтал из тюрьмы  
Под конец перебраться бы в Дрезден,

Дом обжить да цветы разводить...  
А пришлось по сугробам бродить.

Так и жил генерал,  
А потом - умирал,  
Что ж поделать - не юные годы  
Вовсе, старости ржа...  
Малость - недодержал  
Наши души до тени свободы.

Сломан камень: по общей судьбе  
Будет памятник, надпись - тебе.

5:43 21.10.2017

(Белая женщина)

Здесь с Петербургом - тот же век,  
И для дороги - не предел...  
Но в октябре ложится снег,  
И ты до марта - не у дел.

Который день, который год -  
Все те же правила игры...  
Но видишь - женщина идет,  
И вносит белые шары.

Идет, как прежде - не боясь  
И вновь отчаянно-легка.  
Шары, минуя снег и грязь,  
Летят, куда пошлет рука:

Не север - парою шары  
Уйдут, еще один - на юг.  
И тот, кто выбит из игры,  
Враз размыкает этот круг -

И ввысь уходит со двора,  
Не дожидается зари...  
Я прочитал о них вчера.  
И о тебе, Alexandrine.

Какое горькое письмо:  
Все меньше нас, все дольше век,  
Но той же прочности - клеймо  
На тех, кто не уходит в снег.

И вспоминая до зари,  
Разглядывал привычный мрак...

...Смолчи, стерпи, не говори,  
Забудь, отъявленный дурак,  
Что легче - голоса и нет...

Но прорывалось: не отринь, -  
\- Не знаю, голос или свет, -  
Приди ко мне, Alexandrine.

Как будто виделись вчера,  
Никто тебя не хоронил...

Какая славная игра:  
Прицеливайся и мани,  
Я подставляюсь под удар,  
Легко переходя на бег  
(А ведь отвык), и вот он - шар,  
И - к свету через тот же снег...

Есть те, кому я нужен здесь.  
Но вместо воздуха в груди,  
Как в окнах - снеговая взвесь  
И еле слышное: "Приди..."

3:47 28.10.2018

(О видении белой женщины и последовавших за этим смертях есть более одной записи декабристов и их родственников; в ней узнали Александрину Муравьеву.)

(Горбачевский. Петровский завод.)

Если окна - да при луне - не закрыть поплотнее на ночь,  
Да еще позабыть - вот день, когда делать так точно не след,  
То тогда в самый темный час снова входит Сергей Иваныч,  
Только мне - мои шестьдесят, а ему - его тридцать лет.

Я привык уж - смотреть и быть, - я уже не всегда и плачу,  
Я гляжу на него опять, я смотрю сквозь него в огонь,  
Я хотел бы заговорить... А он шепчет вновь: "За удачу", -  
С золотою чаркой своей, что легко ложится в ладонь.

Отдает - казалось, легка, - ох ты чаша моя земная,  
В ней-то кровь - не моя, и снег, чей-то окрик, картечи свист...  
Я сначала пролью вино, а потом ее враз сминаю.  
А потом приходит рассвет, а в руке - лишь бумажный лист.

Я привык - просто глупый сон, просто память - ловушка наша,  
И не все ли равно мне - с чем коротать часы до зари...  
Только что же всегда - лишь кровь - пусть вино - только эта чаша?  
И ни слова... Но уходя, он вдруг скажет: "Договори".

...Эта утренняя тоска - тоже чаша моя земная.  
Эти утренние часы - лучше прочих: писать в тиши,  
И о том, чего не пойму, и о том, что и не узнаю...  
И тогда за него себе я приказываю: "Пиши!"

2:38 16.03.2020


	8. Восьмистишия и разное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> То, что не поместилось в предыдущие разделы

***

Какой сегодня день! На лужах лёд,  
А в небе - синева весенней пробы.  
Как время помнить - кто недолго пробыл,  
Кто долго помнил прочих, сбитых влёт.

И можно стать - землей, тропой, мостом,  
По недоразуменью слыть героем...  
Был мир расчерчен, но не перекроен.  
И кажется - нельзя не знать о том.

28 окт, 2012

*

...И не крикнешь "Довольно!"  
Списку фондов архива.  
"Настоящее", "больно",  
Но едва ли - "красиво".

Ты приходишь без спроса  
В строки песен, что спеты.  
 _Подавая запросы,_  
 _Получаешь ответы._

23 фев, 2013

Одной Змее

...Расчеты, переводы  
И полуночный стих...  
Но есть другие годы -  
Все те, что после них.

Невиданные воды,  
Чужие города -  
Сибирь ли, блеск свободы...  
"Простите, никогда", -

Ты говоришь им строго,  
Не видя новых вех.  
И повернет дорога,  
Раскатываясь - вверх.

10.08.13.

К родине

Были мы нежитью или небылью -  
Нам за любое предъявлен счет.  
Но любовь - до гроба...  
А гроба - не было,  
Оттого-то она и длится ещё.

16 июн, 2014

**...про космодесантника!**

Космодесантник  
В космопорту  
Книгу читает, глядит в пустоту.

В книге описано кратко прошлое  
Ста и еще двадцати планет.  
Много дурного - ну, а хорошего...  
И не сказал бы, что вовсе нет.

Просто - идя в тех мирах на бой,  
Лучше бы знать, что твой Бог - с тобой:

Легче тогда побеждать - и сдаваться...  
И лишь дочитан последний слог  
В душу приходят к нему сто двадцать  
Тех, для кого заповедал Бог

Право пытаться и право сметь,  
Счастье, овации, слабость, смерть.

Есть бесшабашные, злые, строгие,  
Есть болтуны - и чья речь темна,  
Не говоря про физиологию  
Или свистящие имена...

С ними он, в общем-то не знаком.  
...Перед космическим гиперпрыжком

Выйдут - поштучно, попарно, вряд,  
Взглядом отыщут, проговорят -

Ветром, рассветом, росой, дождем:  
"Прыгай, а мы тебя подождем".

Некого помнить и не с кем прощаться -  
И все же есть, для кого возвращаться.

27 июл, 2014

(К вопросу о женах декабристов)

Ярославна раным-рано плачет  
Во Путивле на стенном забрале...

...Не бывает, братия, иначе:  
В мирный год - "Чтоб черти тебя драли!  
Снова влип?! Опять с тобой возиться?..."  
...А чуть что - спасать летит зегзицей.

18.08.2014

Павловск, экспозиция "Русский интерьер XIX века"

...А вот гостиная годов сороковых.  
Здесь можно думать об оставшихся в живых,  
О всех нетронутых, отпущенных, прощенных -  
Меж этих кресел, прихотливо размещенных.

Здесь есть уют, но нет привычной простоты,  
Растут на шелке небывалые цветы,  
Как оживают - удаляясь, приближаясь...  
...И это зеркало, где я не отражаюсь.

06.12.14, прямо в экспозиции

*  
Снова неба белесые полосы,  
Глубина тишины.  
Это здесь мои песни без голоса,  
Если нужно, слышны.

Здесь останутся строки, которые  
Скомкал времени бег -  
Та, ненужная миру история,  
Но она - о тебе.

29.01.15, 17.35  
( под фортепиано)

***

Осенний парк из золотого света,  
Скользящего по лентам берегов.  
И раз архив недосказал ответы,  
Я спрашиваю Екатерингоф

О тайнах мира, нерешенных наспех,  
О неуёмной жадности творить...  
О судьбах, где потребуется надпись:  
 _"Опасно. Не пытайтесь повторить!"_

30.09.16, Спб, парк Екатерингоф


	9. Из стихов Александра Барятинского

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводы нескольких стихотворений А.П. Барятинского - с французского.

**Княгине Т(рубец)кой, урожденное графине В(итгенштей)н**   
_(Экспромт)_

Что напишу вам на странице?  
Восславлю доблести, а недостатки - скрою,  
И вовсе умолчу - о выгоде родиться  
Прекрасной дочерью героя.  
Пусть подвиги его - в истории, по праву,  
Вам дал он жизнь, а нам - всю нашу славу...  
Но чтобы ваши прелести восславить -  
Зачем о войнах помнить и лукавить?  
И пусть его победный шаг  
Не сдержат рвы и крепость стен, -  
Он меньше выиграл атак,  
Чем вы сердец забрали в плен.

*

**К мадемуазель П(олине) Б(арык)овой, в ее альбом**

«Без комплиментов, - говорит она, -  
Моя душа до истины жадна,  
На пошлости похвал глядит она с презреньем.  
Заполните же лист своим стихотвореньем!»  
Молчать? Вас порицать? Что – худшее из двух?  
В молчании глухом стать частью вашей славы?  
Позорить вас? Отдать победу вам – когда вы,  
Смеясь, изнемогать отправили мой дух?  
Вы торжествуете – ошибкой, без сомненья:  
Суровый приговор не станет промедленьем.  
Я вижу в вас порок – и более того,  
Он ваши прелести вполне уравновесил:  
Я, думая о нем, тревожен и невесел  
И вас без жалости сужу из-за него.  
Будь дружбы в вас – увы! – поболее ко мне,  
Вы совершенны были бы вполне.

Смотрите же, какой подверглись вы печали!  
Когда б не ваш порок, что гордости родня,  
Не жаловался б я, а вы - не получали  
В собранье сем стихи плохие от меня.

*

**В альбом м[ада]м Ю[шневск]ой**

Вас оскорбляет похвала,  
Вы к льстецам полны презренья,  
И лишь та почесть вам мила,  
Что из сердец берет рожденье.

Вам ни к чему альбом,где спесь иных цвела  
И записи похвал блестящих собрала.

Смейтесь над ней,  
В книгах золоченых томно сбереженной,  
Где дивятся красе своей,  
Прелестно изображенной,  
Их доброте елей  
Легкой льют изощренно,

Где томный взгляд страшит, но то игра скорей,  
И где искусства блеск, не истина видней.

Вам мудрость меньше суеты дала,  
Так пусть же ваш альбом иные ждут дела.

И каждый вечер без затей  
Пишите в точном изложеньи  
Свои дела и размышленья  
В заветную тетрадь, чтобы отразилась в ней  
Вся ваша жизнь как есть.

Увидите - отбросив лесть  
И блеск фальшивых украшений,  
Без всяких пошлых восхвалений  
Без надоевших экивоков  
Альбом ваш скажет нам о многом,  
Став добродетелей потоком,  
Благодеяний каталогом.

*

_**[Посвящение неизвестной даме при посылке книги стихов]** _

Вручая вам сей вздор, я на себя сердит.  
Он спет вдали от вас - заглавье подтвердит.  
Кто вас узнал – души и прелестей все свойства  
(Нет в этих словесах причин для беспокойства!),  
Тот знает, что близ вас ему придется туго:  
Нет в сердце пустоты, и для души – досуга.

  
[(1824-)1825]

*

 **Мадам княгине Барятинской**  
 _(дарственная надпись на книге стихов)_  
  
Красавицам в стихах я истину сказал,  
Достоинства любой вполне живописал,  
И по заслугам каждой гимн был спет  
И занесен в альбом. Но если эту, ту  
И прочих всех собрать - и всю их красоту,  
То будет ваш портрет.  
  
\- от вашего покорнейшего слуги  
Ал. Барятинского  
  
3 февраля 1825  
Тульчин

*

**Стансы в каземате**

Тени гуще, слышен звон,  
Все возвращается в покой -  
И вот я снова дня лишен  
Нас обступившей темнотой.  
А время, чей ретив полет,  
Прочь мое счастье унесло  
И мой печальный плен берет  
Под неподвижное крыло.

Я исчерпал в избытке сил  
Безумие любовных чар,  
Из кубка жизни я допил  
Весь опьяняющий нектар.  
Но там, средь легкой пены, в ней -  
Меж удовольствий и прикрас -  
Скрывалась горечь новых дней,  
Неумолимая для нас.

Что ж, ликуй, жестокий рок!  
Отец, слабеющий старик  
Всё сына звал - призвать не мог  
И мраком смерти взор поник.  
Но горе, дорогая тень,  
не бойся встретить в этот раз:  
Сей мрачный страж на всякий день  
В час смерти покидает нас.

Что за гранью, в темной дАли  
Вне обмана и вне тщеты -  
Наши хрупкие печали,  
Наши хрупкие мечты?  
В безразличии высоком,  
Где ни желаний, ни тоски -  
Только смех над нашим роком  
И радостью, что так легки!

И что же? Смерть, всегда спеша,  
Все же медлит серп опустить -  
Затихает ее грозный шаг,  
Сохранив дней тоскливых нить.  
Все ли умерло - и лишь я  
здесь, из вечности изгнан прочь,  
Должен жить, только для жилья  
Мне - могилы покой и ночь!

Шум блуждающей волны  
Нарушает вечный покой  
В башне тьмы и тишины,  
Где горе вечно бдит над рекой.  
окрик стражей враждебный - он  
Проникает под темный свод,  
В тишине его отражен,  
Бьется эхом меж стен и вод.

Я склонюсь к амбразуре окна,  
Где чуть брезжит сиянье дня.  
Здесь немолчная песнь слышна  
Вод, текущих мимо меня.  
Так и жизнь, протечет - и нет,  
Канет, в вечности разлита,  
Не замрет моих бурных лет  
Беспокойная быстрота.

И к решетке неумолимой  
Лоб печально преклоня,  
Я слежу - волны катят мимо  
Бесконечно - вдаль от меня.  
Верный образ моих друзей!  
Друг печальный для них - позади.  
Волны - прочь от этих камней,  
Волны прочь бегут - я один.

Что ж! Беги Из мрачной земли  
Ты, печали моей река!  
Чтобы сердца удары дошли  
К моей Родине - издалека.  
И, совершая немалый путь,  
Вздохи мои ты с собой бери  
И детства друзьям моим не забудь  
Бросить неистовой муки крик.

Пусть разгорается щедрый гнев,  
Пусть он неистовство волн вершит!  
Слезы, глаза омывшие мне,  
Ты у ног матери положи.  
И, хоть немного смирив свой пыл,  
Ты ее скорби не потревожь,  
Лишь бы в душе ее все же был  
Отблеск надежды (хоть это - ложь).

Если же неудержимость волн,  
К землям иным устремя свой бег,  
Встретит и сонм, веселия полн,  
Друзей, с кем делил я счастливый век,  
Мимо роскошества их пиров  
И миновав развлечений шум,  
Волны! - в молчаньи пройдите вновь,  
Не выдавая печаль моих дум.

Пусть бы их нетерпеливый пыл,  
В тихие волны скользнув с земли,  
В лодке бестрепетной плыл и плыл  
От сожалений моих вдали.  
И к упоению их притом  
Нужно ль примешивать горечь дум?  
Так задушите печали стон -  
Пусть не прервет удовольствий шум!

Если же милая когда  
Посетит твои струи,  
Доверит ли тебе, вода,  
Печаль и прелести свои,  
С любовью и грудь обойми  
И стан восхитительный вдруг,  
Облик, что был мне так мил -  
Очарованье ласкающих рук.

Если же робко склонит  
Уста к притихшим волнам,  
Оставьте на розах ланит  
Наших нежных лобзаний знак.  
Пусть волны помедлят чуть-чуть -  
Держать ее радостно им,  
И прочь от любимой отправятся в путь  
Со вздохом последним моим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первые три посвящения взяты из единственной изданной книги стихов А.П. Барятинского - "Несколько часов досуга в Тульчине". Она вышла в Москве 1824 году, но в цензуре была рассмотрена еще в феврале 1823 г., - следовательно, стихи написаны ранее.  
> "Посвящение неизвестной даме" сохранилось в бумагах Барятинского, взятых в декабре 1825 года, а дарственная надпись княгине Барятинской (дальней родственнице) - собственно на книге стихов, хранящейся ныне в РГБ (г. Москва).  
> "Стансы в каземате" сохранил в памяти и записал позже декабрист Николай Лорер, оказавшийся после объявления приговора в соседних камерах в Барятинским. Они входят в состав "Записок" Лорера.


End file.
